


Ever At Your Side

by kirallie



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Disabled Character, Noctis reincarnated as Harry Potter, Pairings to be decided - Freeform, Ravenclaw Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: After Noctis died to save the world, certain beings decided he deserved another chance at life. Unfortunately, his new life would also have many challenges. Harry Potter was eight when his life changed drastically, a horrible event leading to the joy of a new family and the start of strange dreams he couldn't explain.





	1. ch1

_Disclaimer: Don’t own HP or FFXV_

**Chapter 1**

 

Noctis turned away from his friends, his brothers, and began to ascend the stairs where he’d last spoken to his Father so long ago. If he looked back he would break, be unable to continue. He was walking to his death and they all knew it. He was actually glad they would stay outside to defend the Citadel; he didn’t want them to watch him die. He knew their odds too; he may not be the only one to die before the sun rose again. He leant against the wall of the elevator; eyes closed as he fought to get his emotions under control until it came to a stop and he stepped out.

 

His footsteps echoed eerily as he slowly walked across the Throne room and then up the stairs. He stared at the Throne, so many memories… he put his hand down on the left arm rest, it still felt the same as it had the last time he had touched the Throne as a child. “I’m home,” he choked out, head bowed. “I walked tall… And though it took me a while, I’m ready now,” he spoke as he moved around to stand before the Throne and then he sat down. “I love you all. Luna, guys…” he choked again, he didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want to die. He may look thirty but ten of those years had been spent locked inside the Crystal. On his finger, the Ring of the Lucii began to glow. “Dad…” he whispered, there’d been so much left unsaid between them, so much he hadn’t known how to say. And in the corner of his eye he saw a spirit manifest beside the Throne, back to him, he knew who it was, there was no doubt at all. “The time we had together… I cherish,” he whispered, just for his Dad. His goodbyes were done now, the sooner he did this, the more chance the others would survive.

 

Noctis lifted his head and closed his eyes. “Kings of Lucis…” he called out strongly.

 

Outside the Citadel, Ramuh, Leviathan, Titan and Shiva appeared floating in the air; Shiva was holding Ifrit’s severed horn; they all turned to energy that rapidly flowed into the sky directly above the Citadel, where it joined with energy in the shape of Bahamut. The three outside glanced up briefly to see it, knowing the basics of what it meant, and they fought all the more ferociously because of it.

 

Noctis’s eyes jerked open as he summoned his father’s sword. “Come to me!” he commanded, stabbing the blade into the floor in front of him. as soon as it impacted the other Royal Arms descended, impaling the floor before him; the spirit of each weapons corresponding Lucii rose from the floor in front of the weapon. They each took hold of their weapon and floated into the air in front of Noctis. He stared straight at the Founder of his line, the Mystic. He was no longer in awe of him, so much of what had happened could be traced back to his rule, it was his brother that Noctis had just killed and would now have to face in the beyond. Somnus Lucis Caelum gripped his sword and then flew towards him, skewing Noctis with the weapon even as the Ring glowed, absorbing him.

 

Noctis couldn’t bite back the gasp of pain, far worse than when he had claimed the weapons in the Tombs. One after another they repeated the action, Noctis gripping his Father’s sword in an effort to remain upright, seeing his Father’s spirit flinch with each hit and he wanted to comfort him, but it took everything he had to remain on the Throne and not on the floor. As the last one hit his grip weakened and he slumped forward, bowed by the pain. He could feel his Dad, still beside him, unable to watch him being killed. All that was left was the final blow and Noctis torturously dragged the sword towards Regis. Noct closed his eyes and pictured Gladio, then Ignis, then Prompto, then Luna, seeing them all whole and happy, something they hadn’t been in too long.  Weakly he held the hilt out to his Dad. “Dad… Trust in me…” he gasped out.

 

Regis’ spirit took the sword, their hands brushing ever so briefly as he did. He rose in front of Noctis, and held the weapon aloft, poised to strike; but he hesitated, staring at his son, the son he had been unable to save. He had known this day was coming since Noctis was a child but had never dreamed it would be him to deal the final blow, to end his life. There was nothing he could do to stop it, not now. Noctis slowly lifted his head and their eyes met, despite the armour that now covered Regis’ form, midnight blue pleading for him to end his pain. The strike was delivered at lightning speed through Noctis’ chest; leaving his body pinned to the throne by his father’s sword. Noctis grunted at the impact but then went limp, slumped over the blade, body going limp. The last thing he heard was the whispered words of his Dad, “I love you Noctis, forgive me”.

 

After a moment, the Ring of the Lucii began to glow once more, then unleashed a blinding light that filled the throne room, spreading out incredibly fast. Outside Gladio and Prompto turned at the bright light, staring with wide eyes.

 

Noctis’s spirit floated above a swirling pool of white light, his father’s sword in hand; he lifted the sword and then threw it into the swirling mass below, warping to the astral plane where he had met Bahamut in the Crystal. He descended to float face to face with Ardyn’s spirit; Ardyn smiled and bowed to Noctis; for the first time there was no maliciousness or mocking in the gesture. As he straightened back up, his face took on a look of confusion as  he saw apparitions of Regis, Ignis, Prompto and Gladio all beside Noctis. Ardyn’s head thrashed violently as his eyes turned black and an inhuman growl emerged from him; taking on his daemon appearance.

 

Noctis held out his right hand, and Ardyn mimicked him only to have Lunafreya’s spirit place her hands on Ardyn’s right arm, as she had done shortly before her death. As golden light bled up his arm, Ardyn jerked away from her, growling as though in pain. Ardyn’s spirit doubled over, growling and heaving before he looked up at Noctis. A flash of light burst from the Ring of the Lucii, vaporizing the sleeve off his jacket and shirt even as Noctis grunted in pain, the skin along his arm cracking. He spasmed in further pain as blades of energy tore out of his back, pausing part way out, before the weapons of the Lucii suddenly burst from Noctis’s back and swirled out into the ether, each finding a home in the hand of its owner’s spirit. All thirteen Lucii stood assembled behind the young King. Noctis made a fist with his right hand, hauled back, and then directed the Lucii forward as though throwing a blade for warping. He had never imagined such pain was possible, but he forced himself to ignore it, it would be over soon. They could all rest soon, even Ardyn whom he no longer blamed for what had happened. The Astrals had used them all and the Scourge had driven his ancestor mad.

 

The spirits of the deceased kings fell upon Ardyn, who let out a final, fearful growl before being overwhelmed by the Lucii’s onslaught. His spirit floated backward for a moment, then broke apart into crystal shards.

 

Noctis stood, exhausted, for a moment. “It’s finally over…” he whispered and then allowed himself to fall back and fall apart gently into crystal shards. The Ring of the Lucii floated away, then quickly and completely disintegrated. In the Throne room, the crystal went dark before shattering over the Throne and Noctis’ body where it was slumped over the sword.

 

It was over, the line of Lucis was dead, the light returned to Eos. The Astrals no longer tied to the people of the world in any way. So there was no one to witness the young woman who appeared within the swirling realm and then beside her an ageless man. “So he is the one?” the man asked, and she nodded.

 

“Yes,” she smiled as the crystal shards gathered together before her hands.

 

“His life will be no less hard,” he warned, and she nodded.

 

“But he will have the chance to live a full life and to eventually be happy. He won’t be alone, though it will take time.”

 

“Very well,” the man with golden eyes took the shards from her, cradling them close. “Welcome little one,” he murmured before vanishing with the shards and she smiled sadly.

 

“Goodbye oh King of Light, may you one day know peace and happiness,” she murmured before fading away.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In a delivery ward, a young redheaded woman panted through a contraction, her husband supporting her.

 

“That’s it Lily, you’re doing wonderfully,” he coached as she worked to bring their child into the world.

 

No one saw the golden eyed man that appeared, still cradling the shards, and he moved towards her, pressing them to her womb, watching them sink down and into the baby within, the baby that should have been stillborn. “Good luck Chosen One,” he murmured before disappearing.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lord Voldemort stepped over the body of the woman he had just killed to stare down at the crying toddler in the crib. He had promised to spare her for Severus, but she had left him no choice but to kill her to get to the child. There didn’t seem to be anything special about the brat but better safe than sorry. He raised his wand and the child stared up at him with tear-filled green eyes that he could have sworn flashed midnight blue for a second. “Avada Kedavra,” he spoke the spell and the flash of green left his wand to impact the child as a white flash rose to meet it. He heard the babe scream and then the spell backlashed onto his body, destroying it, forcing him to flee as a wraith.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Petunia opened the door to collect the milk and frowned to find a basket on the doorstep. She leant down and froze, eyes wide in shock, as the basket moved, revealing a waking baby. Who left a baby on a doorstep in winter? She quickly picked the basket up and brought it inside as incredible green eyes blinked up at her…familiar green eyes. She shakily unwrapped the child and found a letter…a parchment letter. She opened it and pulled the letter out, reading the words she was expecting once she had seen his eyes, Lily and her husband were dead, killed by a wizarding terrorist. She frowned, beyond unhappy at the assumption she would raise the boy without being asked. They had nothing to do with those kind, they were normal and that was how she liked it. “Vernon!” She called out to her husband. This affected them all, were protections worth the price of raising her sisters son?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Make the breakfast boy!” Petunia commanded as she unlocked the cupboard. He would be starting school in a few weeks, much to Vernon’s annoyance. He would rather not waste the money on sending him to school but too many questions would be asked if they kept him home. Thankfully there had been few signs of any Freakishness from him over the years which made their lives easier. There had been that time when she’d shaved his hair but that had been the biggest sign. She just hoped it stayed that way, she did not look forward to trying to cover thigs up with the school or neighbours. He was a quiet boy, good at keeping out from under foot, did his chores with no complaint. If not for his heritage she would actually love her nephew.

 

Dudley was doing very well, growing up strong like his Dad. He had a good group of friends amongst respected families in the area. She would like him to be a little more active, sports scholarships were very helpful for getting into a good university after all. No child was totally perfect though.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Kid look out!” a voice yelled.

 

Harry began to turn only to feel something slam into his body, throwing him up and away. He slammed into the concrete and everything went black.

 

“Call an ambulance!”

 

People rushed to surround the small body that lay twisted on the ground, the driver of the car staring on in horror. No one dared touched him in fear of making it worse but one of the men removed his jacket and lay it over the boy to try and keep him warm while they waited for the ambulance to arrive, all thankful the boy was still breathing. The police soon arrived to take statements and then the ambulance arrived and went to work stabilising him for transport to the hospital.

 

When the Dursley’s were informed, the police took notice of their reactions and added that to the information that the child had been chased by a gang of kids that included his own cousin. When they arrived at the hospital he was already undergoing surgery.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stared out the window from his hospital bed, taking in the dreary weather, it matched his mood.

 

“Good morning!” a cheerful voice called, and he looked over to see a nurse pushing a wheelchair. “You’re starting therapy today Harry, isn’t that exciting?” she sighed softly when he just shrugged. All the nurses loved little Harry, he was such an easy kid, it hurt them all to see him so withdrawn and listless. There were no guarantees, even with the surgery and now therapy, he may never walk again, his lower back a mess of scars, his spinal cord damaged. He stayed quiet as she gently lifted him and got him settled into the chair, wheeling him away to the pool.

 

It was such a sad case, a child abused by his guardians and badly bullied by his cousin, friendless because of the other boy. The adults had been arrested and sentenced to prison, leaving him with no guardians. At the moment he was in the care of the hospital, but it was likely he would be placed into foster care once released as no other family could be traced. The other boy had a paternal aunt who had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with little Harry.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus stared down at the sleeping boy on the bed, waiting for Poppy and Severus to join him. They were going over his medical file to see what had been done to him already.  No one could have foreseen this and yet he blamed himself for it. He had seen the court case against the Dursley’s, and it had sickened him. he had known young Harry would face ten hard years, but he had assumed that would be due to a lack of magic, not this.

 

“We can take him to Hogwarts now, Headmaster. I still believe he should be taken to St Mungo's for specialist care,” Poppy told him as they walked into the room. “The poor boy,” she gently brushed his hair back from his face, revealing the infamous scar.

 

“It is too dangerous to have him in such an accessible place. I trust you both to do your best for him.”

 

“Very well,” she went to work moving him from the bed and ensuring he would be safe during transport.

 

As soon as they had him in the private room attached to the infirmary they went to work. Diagnostic spells were used to get a deeper look at the injuries and the treatment given by the muggles.

 

“His spine was very nearly severed!” she gasped in horror. “Massive internal bleeding, scarring from both the injury and the muggle ‘surgery’. The nerves are badly damaged, I doubt he can feel much let alone walk at the moment.”

 

“I shall began brewing nerve restoratives immediately,” Severus told her, staring down at the tiny boy. He was not at all what he had expected of James’ Potter’s spawn. This was no pampered price but a badly injured, abused little boy.

 

“Better add advanced Skele-Gro and muscle restoratives too,” she told him, and he nodded, leaving to begin brewing.

 

“Will he recover?” Albus asked and she glanced at him.

 

“It’s impossible to say, even for a magical, spinal injuries are serious. I believe with time he will walk again, but this injury will be with him for life in some way.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus watched as the boys legs were moved to keep them toned. It had been two months since they had retrieved him from the hospital and there was progress, although it was slow. The question was, what to do with him now? He still believed he would be safer in the muggle world but there was no longer a warder property and family to care for him. Perhaps the family of a muggleborns or half-blood could take him in, so long as they kept the magical world secret from him. he didn’t like doing it, but his memories of Hogwarts would have to be removed, although they had done their best to keep the magic hidden. Poppy wouldn’t like it, but it had to be done.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry woke up in a soft bed, feeling tired and confused. He looked around to see not a hospital but a bedroom. He pushed himself up on his arms and then stared as his toes twitched. He could move! He could feel them! He tossed the covers back and watched as the toes on both feet wriggled, although he winced at the pain it caused in his left leg.

 

“Good morning Harry,” a gentle voice called.

 

He looked over to see a woman in the doorway, smiling at him. “Where am I?”

 

“My home, your home now as well. I will be your foster mother; my name is Maria Jordan. I have a son, Lee, who is two years older than you.”

 

“How did I get here? I couldn’t move and now I can,” it didn’t make any sense!

 

She walked over and sat beside his bed. “It’s alright Harry, life has been very hard for you since the accident and you’ve been very sick as well. They said that some memory loss and ‘fogginess’ is to be expected. You arrived here last night and will be staying with us permanently, unless there is a family who apply to adopt you.”

 

“Can I walk?” he asked, terrified. He’d heard the doctors; they’d said he probably wouldn’t, but he could move his toes!

 

“With crutches at the moment,” she pointed to where they rested against a chair, “but we all hope that with time and patience, you won’t need them anymore.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“I’ll go get your breakfast then we’ll work on getting you up for the day,” she patted his shoulder and left the room. She hated lying to the child, but Dumbledore had made it clear that he was to know nothing of the magical world until his Hogwarts letter arrived.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Come on Harry! Catch me!” Lee yelled as Harry took a cautious step onto the grass.

 

He liked his foster brother, he was always so cheerful, but sometimes he pushed too much. There was no way Harry could catch him, he could barely walk without support, but he was trying! Lee was away most of the year at boarding school, but he was home for the summer now and they had a lot planned. Harry’s tenth birthday was coming up at the end of July and he was looking forward to a trip to the beach, if he could manage without his walking stick. It would be nice if he could go to school this year without it, some of the kids teased him about it, saying only old people needed walking sticks and he would be glad to be rid of it, even if he still had to wear a brace on his left leg. He hadn’t told anyone about the weird dreams that had started after the accident, of another accident involving cars, soldiers and some massive snake lady thing. The dreams were never the same, but all seemed connected, people he felt like he should know but didn’t, magic and cars and monsters and swords. It wasn’t real, it couldn’t be, but it was comforting.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry jolted awake, wincing in pain, reaching down to rub at his leg, breathing heavily. He’d been dreaming again, of a wonderous citadel and a city that never slept. Of two boys, older than him, whose faces he could never see. He thought they were his friends, maybe, he’d never had a friend before so how would he know? Maybe his new school would be different? Glancing at the clock and deciding it was too late to bother trying to get more sleep he reached over to snag his walking stick and brace, putting it into the bathroom before coming back for clothing and then getting into the shower. Once done he strapped the brace on and left the walking stick in his room.

 

He swallowed two painkillers and then headed down the hall to the kitchen where he went to work happily. He didn’t have to cook, not like at the Dursley’s, but he enjoyed it and he was old enough to be trusted in the kitchen alone. It had been weird to find out that no one else thought it was normal for a five year old to be forced to cook. Maybe it was weird to be cooking on his birthday, but he didn’t feel like sitting still, not after his dreams.

 

“Happy Birthday!” Lee half shouted, pouncing on his gently, tickling him and Harry shrieked, pushing him off.

 

“Breakfast will burn,” he warned, playfully slapping his hand with the spatula. He grinned and ducked as Lee went to ruffle his hair.

 

“I’ll set the table,” the teen offered.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lee quickly set the table for three, trying not to bounce in excitement. Today was the day! He kept glancing out the window, looking for any owls. He hated not telling his little brother about Hogwarts and magic, was worried he’d be mad at them for keeping quiet. It had been almost two years since the younger boy had been brought to them and he had loved having him there, even if he was off at Hogwarts for most of the year. He could understand why it had been kept quiet, if people knew what had happened to their hero… but keeping his heritage from Harry when everyone at school would know? It didn’t seem fair to him.

 

He grinned as he spotted a barn owl approaching, it was too early for his letter. “Wanna check the post?” he offered as he poured out juice.

 

Harry frowned but went to the door and picked up the mail, sorting through it only to stop on a familiar envelope.

 

“Mum! Post’s here!” he called, knowing she would want to see him open it. He glanced over Harry’s shoulder, seeing it addressed to the ground floor bedroom of their home.

 

“Go on Harry, open it,” she smiled as she joined them and Harry looked between them in confusion but slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, reading it.

 

“Is this a joke?”

 

“No joke kiddo, we’ll finally be going to the same school!”

 

,,,,,,,,,

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” Harry read carefully. Magic…like in his dreams?

 

_TBC…_


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Harry walked slowly, forcing himself to walk as normally as he could with the brace on, not wanting to draw attention. He glanced up at the enchanted ceiling and then around until he spotted his brother who grinned at him and gave a thumbs up. Life had been crazy since his letter had arrived, between visits to Diagon Alley, Gringotts and then St Mungo’s to get his vaccinations updated. Getting his wand had been incredible and at the same time, almost felt wrong, like he shouldn’t need it? The magic in his dreams didn’t need wands or spells…but that was just make believe anyway. His dreams weren’t real after all, just his imagination trying to deal with his accident.

 

 

He’d thrown himself into learning all he could about the magical world and his family had helped. It had hurt, to know they had kept it all secret the entire time he’d been there and when pressed Mum Maria had admitted she’d been sworn to silence by Albus Dumbledore. That had made him doubt coming to the school, why keep the truth from him…and just how had he gotten from the hospital to the Jordan’s? he now doubted he had been in the hospital the whole time, he had a strong suspicion that he had been taken to be healed magically, how else could he walk when he knew the doctors had believed he wouldn’t?

 

Finding out the truth of his parents deaths had hurt but it explained a few things. Seeing his name in all of those books had angered him, someone was making a lot of money from his name…and how did they know what he looked like? It wasn’t just books either, it was all sorts of stuff. They’d been exploiting him all the time he had been living like a slave. Where were the laws to protect minors from being exploited? After the first rush of excitement, he honestly wasn’t sure he liked this hidden world all that much.

 

Harry quickly focused again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. Noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too, there had been nothing about the sorting in any of the books he’d read over the last month, surely a beaten up old hat wasn’t involved? For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

 

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

 

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

 

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" The red haired boy who had tried to make him show off his scar snapped from nearby. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

 

Harry sighed, a troll, seriously? Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him, or for those already becoming disillusioned with this strange world.

 

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

 

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause --"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

 

"Bones, Susan!"

 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

 

"Boot, Terry!"

 

"RAVENCLAW!"

 

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

 

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling, along with Lee who shot him an encouraging look. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

 

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

 

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

 

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. "Granger, Hermione!" that was the bossy girl who’d been looking for a toad and had been upset when he suggested asking an older student to use a spell to find it. Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

 

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat and Ron groaned.

 

A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train? He took a deep breath and forced himself to think more positively, just like the therapist had taught him.

 

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

 

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

 

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last -- "Potter, Harry!"

 

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

 

"Potter, did she say?"

 

“The Harry Potter?"

 

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited for something to happen, though he wasn’t sure what exactly.

 

 _“Hmm,"_ said a small voice in his ear. _"Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. A good mind too, curiosity in abundance, tempered by experience though. There's talent, ah my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting....very interesting dreams you have Mr Potter…better pay attention to them, dreams can be very important…a longing to belong…to learn more of the world…. So where shall I put you?"_

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.

 

 _"Not Slytherin, eh?"_ asked the voice. _"Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that -- no? Well, if you're sure -- better be RAVENCLAW!”_

Harry heard the hat shout out loud and pulled it off, only to find the hall silent and staring before those in black robes trimmed in blue and bronze began clapping and room was made for him with te other first years. He looked over at Lee who looked a little surprised but then grinned and began clapping.

 

He could see the High Table properly now, at the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who had brought them across in the boats. In the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore, Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted a Professor in a very peculiar in a large purple turban as well. It seemed the staff here was every bit as eccentric as Lee had claimed. He just hoped they were all good teachers.

 

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, went to the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw with Harry and then it was Ron's turn, he was pale green by now. Harry watched and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron scurried over and collapsed at the table, obviously relieved. "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

 

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet,  beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

 

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. "Is he -- a bit mad?" he asked an older student uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Penelope asked, smiling in amusement. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" she offered, and Harry’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. Wow!

 

He picked out food and tried to ignore all of the stares. He felt a bit like a bug under a microscope and he didn’t like it at all. Thankfully, his housemates seemed to have manners enough to let him eat in peace. He kept his head down and finally the food was gone and Dumbledore was standing again.

 

"Ahern -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the redheaded twins sitting with Lee which made them Fred and George, Lee’s best mates. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch,” he paused, expression becoming serious as he looked out at them. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

 

Harry stared in horror, he’d almost had a painful death once already, he had no desire to go through another. "He's not serious?" he muttered to Penelope.

 

"Must be," she answered, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere -- the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that."

 

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

 

Harry tried not to cringe at the clashing notes and tunes as he read the words, he was not musical. Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

 

Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

 

Harry followed his housemates up into a tower, climbing a tight spiral staircase to find a door guarded by an eagle-shaped knocker which moved as they approached.

 

“Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?" It asked and Penelope nodded to the first years.

 

Harry hesitated but then spoke up. "I think the answer is that a circle has no beginning."

 

"Well reasoned,” it praised as the door swung open, letting them into the common room.

 

Harry looked around at the graceful arched windows, the walls hung with blue and bronze silks and the painted domed ceiling covered with stars, echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. Tables, chairs, and bookcases covered the expanse of the floor, and a white-marble statue of who he recognised as Rowena Ravenclaw from Hogwarts: A History, sat next to the door that lead up to what he assumed were the dormitories. They stood around the fireplace as the prefects sorted themselves out.

 

“Welcome to Ravenclaw House. Our motto is wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. As you will see, we have our own library and individual study areas, these are a privilege that can be revoked. Be down here by eight to be escorted back to the Great Hall for breakfast, which is where class timetables will be handed out. Our Head of House is Charms Professor, Filius Flitwick. He is a very fair teacher and always willing to help. Boys will be in the first room up the left, girls on the right. Your belongings will already be up there. Each dorm has its own bathroom, so you only have to share with your dormmates. The curtains around our bed have built in privacy charms, so remember to close them when you go to bed. Any questions?” after a brief wait he nodded. “Alright then, have a good night.”

 

Harry followed the guys up and to their room, finding his bed easily with the trunk embossed with the Potter family crest. He’s splurged on his trunk but his years with the Dursley’s had taught him to protect his belongings, he would not be using the wardrobe against the wall. Over all he liked the look of the dorm, there was a wood stove in the middle of the semi-circular room for heat with lamps and candles scattered about to light the room well. The blue curtain hangings and bedding was calming, and the rugs were soft under foot. He grabbed his toiletries and ducked into the bathroom, claiming a shower stall. He sat on the ledge in there and pulled his robes off in order to remove his brace before stripping off the rest of the way and getting under the hot water. He scrubbed down, dried off and then hobbled back into the dorm room, trying not to limp.

 

“You okay?” he thought it was Terry Boot who asked.

 

“Yeah,” he opened his trunk and put his brace in, getting his walking stick out to lean beside his bed, feeling the others watching him.

 

“A walking stick?” Michael Corner sounded shocked and Harry fought the urge to flinch. “Why do you have that?”

 

“Because I need it,” he answered, frowning at the height of the bed, this was not going to be fun.

 

“But why?” Stephen Cornfoot asked in confusion. “Just go to St Mungo’s.”

 

Harry took a deep breath, “there’s nothing anyone can do.”

 

“What happened?” Terry asked kindly.

 

“I got hit by a car when I was eight, I nearly died. The damage to my spine…magic kept me alive and fixed some of the damage but not all. I don’t like talking about it.”

 

“Oh…” cue awkward silence.

 

“Can you get in and out of the bed?” Michael asked and Harry shrugged, shifting to try. “I’ll get a prefect; they can do something.” He left to find one of the prefects who frowned when he saw the walking stick.

 

“Need help with the bed?” he asked, and Harry nodded. “Right,” he grabbed a log form the pile for the stove and swished his wand, transforming it into a step. “Can you use this for now? I’ll talk to Professor Flitwick in the morning about arranging something safer and permanent.”

 

“Thanks,” Harry carefully climbed up into the fourposter bed.

 

“No problem, if you need help let us know….especially with all the stairs around here. Watch yourself on the main staircases, there are trick steps and they like to move around,” he warned, and Harry nodded, suddenly rather nervous. “I’m Nick, juts holler if you need me.” With that he left them to it.

 

“Thanks Michael,” Harry whispered before shutting his curtains.

 

_TBC…_


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Since people keep asking I thought I’d answer in a note, no one else from FFXV has been reincarnated in the HP world, but the other 3 guys will eventually show up, no worries there. Not sure on pairings, Harry will either be with one of them or there’ll be no pairings._

**Chapter 3**

The next morning they made their way down to breakfast and when their head of house came around to pass out timetables Harry found himself being pulled away from the table and into a side room.

 

“Good morning Mr Potter, as I am sure you are aware, I am Professor Filius Flitwick, your head of house.”

 

“Yes sir, good morning,” Harry smiled for him, he seemed rather cheerful.

 

“I had a chat with one of the prefects earlier and he said you need some help in the dorm?”

 

“It’s the bed sir, it’s too tall for me to get in and out easily?”

 

“I see, why is that? You are hardly shirt for your age group.”

 

Harry sighed but shifted his robe up just high enough to show the leg brace. “I have to use a walking stick in the morning until the muscles loosen up and stretch, the brace I wear all the time except in bed.”

 

“Merlin’s beard! What happened?” the diminutive professor asked, eyes wide in shock.

 

“I was in an accident,” was all Harry said.

 

“I’ll excuse you from morning classes, you should see Madam Pomphrey, the school healer. She’ll see if anything can be done magically to help you and advice the staff of any alterations you may need to make things easier.”

 

“Yes sir, thank you.” It meant more people knowing and he knew that was  good, in case he had a bad day, but he hated the attention and pity it got him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Poppy sighed as the wards alerted her to someone entering the hospital wing, it was barely past breakfast! How could someone be injured already? She walked out of her office and paused, instantly recognising the boy despite the years since she had last seen him. he had shot up in height and looked far healthier than he had, even when she had discharged him to home care. “Good morning,” she called, smiling for the boy and wishing he remembered her.

 

“Good morning ma’am. Professor Flitwick sent me for an exam. He uh…wants to know what besides my bed might need altering to make things easier.”

 

“I see, well them, change into this and then up on the bed,” she handed him a hospital gown and drew the screens around a bed, waiting for him to change before going to work. It was long past time she should have given him another exam, but Dumbledore had refused to allow it so long as he was managing. When she was done she sent him on his way to class and then retreated to her office to go over the results and come up with a plan to ensure Hogwarts was a safe environment for him. Usually students with…disabilities she thought the muggles called them, didn’t attend Hogwarts, they were offered home-schooling or simply had their magic bound. That would never do for the Boy-Who-Lived though, even if Dumbledore would allow it she doubted the Ministry would. Not to mention he was the last of the Potter’s.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When Harry returned to the dorm that afternoon he found his bed had been altered, as had a shower cubicle which was nice. The guys had been good at making sure he had someone with him on the stairs, just in case he had issues with a trick one or something. The pitying looks from the teachers mostly faded within a week or two thankfully. He still got some odd looks form other students when he had to stop and rest after a few flights of stairs. By Halloween his disabilities were basically ignored and accepted.

 

For the most part Harry enjoyed the classes and the work load wasn’t bad at all. He even had free time to do his own studies on various topics. Most of the teachers were okay, other than the nap inducing ghost in history which was horrible since he’d been looking forward to learning the history of his new world. Professor Snape had stared at him strangely in the first class and something told Harry he knew more than most. Professor McGonagall had given him such sad looks, almost disappointed and he had heard that he had been expected to be a Gryffindor. He wanted to learn as much as he could about this world he’d been dumped in. He wanted to know if there was a reason for his dreams and if he even wanted to stay past graduation. While he got on with the guys in his dorm….he hadn’t really made any friends. Then again, he hadn’t made any close friends at any school he’d attended. He had trouble connecting with others and opening up. He figured his early treatment by the Dursley’s had a lot to do with it, though the guy he dreamed about had similar trouble, though that was due to being a Prince and never knowing if people wanted to be his friend or close to the Crown.

 

He’d had three people to rely on and Harry wished he could see their faces and hear their names, he could for others in the dreams. He knew the man he called Dad was King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII of Lucis who lived in the Citadel in Insomnia. He knew he was Noctis Lucis Caelum in the dreams, that he’d been meant to marry one Lunafreya Nox Fleuret except she’d been killed and there had been an invasion. He didn’t seem to dream events in chronological order which could be frustrating, and he knew there was a lot missing since he sometimes dreamed of being older, maybe in his thirties? Though never older than that which was odd. The dreams felt so real…like memories and things he should know. Warping looked cool and really useful. But he couldn’t just live in his dreams, he was in the real world, even if everything he thought he knew had been turned on its head since his birthday.

 

Halloween turned out to be utterly horrible, and not just because he now knew it was when his parents had died. They’d had charms with the Gryffindors and there’d been a blow up between Ron and Hermione when she’d tried to help him, leading to her crying in a girl’s bathroom and missing the Feast. He’d skipped it too, not wanting to celebrate the night his life went to hell thank you very much. His attempt to skip actually ended up saving her life since when he’d stormed into the Great Hall, rather mad at being forced to attend, he’d looked for her and then demanded to know why he had been dragged there when she hadn’t been. Professor McGonagall had collected her and the two had almost been cornered by a troll of all things but thankfully they had been able to get onto the stairs just as they began to move away. At least Professor Flitwick had apologised to him over obeying the Headmaster in retrieving him and had said that he would never have to attend the Halloween feast again should he chose to mark the day in his own way. Hermione had gotten a talking to over missing it and spending so long locked up crying over the words of a boy. Harry had even offered to partner with her in Charms to separate the two and let her work with someone more at her level. It had taken a few lessons for her to accept that he wasn’t doing it because he wanted her help with the work and to relax a bit. So maybe they might be becoming friends? Ron got downright nasty over it for a while since he’d been trying to get Harry to be friends with him since the train, but Harry didn’t want that kind of friendship, he wanted someone to want to be Harry’s friend, not the Boy-Who-Lived. His older twin brothers were pretty neat though.

 

Flying lessons had been something he had really been looking forward too and Madam Hooch told him he was a natural on a broom…until he got off and his back nearly killed him. He’d spent two days in the hospital wing after that, unable to even sit up. Lee and the Weasley twins had come to visit and entertain him several times which had helped take his mind off things. He hated it, because he’d found out his Dad had played Quidditch and had hoped to try out for the team by third year… now he knew he’d never be able to. All Madam Pomphrey could do for him was help him manage the symptoms like the pain and muscle spasms, not even magic could heal the damage to his spine. That was fine, he’d been dealing with it for years.

 

As soon as the sign-up sheet for Christmas went up, he put his name down, wanting the normality of home and his own bed for a few weeks. The next morning at breakfast Lee dropped onto the bench beside him. Despite being in different Houses his brother did his best to look out for him.

 

“Hey kiddo, signed up for Christmas?” Lee ruffled his hair and Harry grinned.

 

“As soon as I saw the sign.”

 

“You’ll have loads to tell Mum and Dad. I’ll be going to the Weasley’s for a long weekend and their parents invited you. Have a think about it, no pressure, I know you’re not close to Ron and I don’t blame you the way he’s been acting.”

 

“I’ll think about it, I like the twins,” Harry promised, leaning against him and Lee wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving a brief hug before going back to his own table to finish his breakfast.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry got off the train, Lee yanking his trunk off for him and one of the twins catching it on the platform. They then gave him a hand down and headed off to look for their family. Maria waved when she saw them and they both waved back, before being hugged.

 

“Dad!” Lee grinned as the older man moved into view. “You got the day off!”

 

Thomas ruffled Lee’s hair and the third year student dodged before rolling his eyes and darting in for a hug. He then turned to Harry and hugged the younger boy who hugged back tightly. His work kept him away from home a lot and it had been hard when they weren’t allowed to speak of magic to the kid. He worked for the Ministry after all and that made finding conversation difficult.

 

They spent the days leading up to Christmas shopping for presents, decorating the house and cooking. Harry loved helping in the kitchen, it was the one chore at the Dursley’s he hadn’t minded too much and had come to really enjoy when he was allowed to eat it too. He bought small gifts for his dormmates and Hermione and sent them off by owl post, receiving some from them in return. He got a strange gift and while there was a note it was unsigned. It was an Invisibility Cloak, that had apparently belonged to his Father and he made sure it was left safe at home when he returned, not wanting to risk it being damaged.

 

After the break it was back to class and starting to prepare for end of year exams. His private research took a step back as he worked to ensure his grades were the best he could make them. He still attended the House Quidditch match to cheer for the team and worked with Hermione in the library, but she was more panicked about exams than even most OWL students! Harry nearly dragged off to see Madam Pomphrey for a calming potion before it was finally time to take the exams.

 

The end of year was odd….Professor Quirrell up and vanished with no explanation or anything. It was all very strange. Slytherin won the House Cup and Hufflepuff the Quidditch Cup. Then it was off on the train and back home for the summer.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry clapped as Lee blew out the candles, he was fourteen this year. Harry would be twelve next month and he was confused, he’d received no mail, despite sending letters. He’d called Hermione and she’d admitted to not receiving any letters from him…and he’d gotten none of hers. Dad Thomas was checking into it at the Ministry since it was definitely strange, especially since the rest of the family was receiving their post just fine. Lee had written to Harry’s dormmates and those letters had been received, so they had begun writing and addressing it to someone else in the house. Something was stopping his mail but what?

 

The twins were there for the party as were some of his other classmates. It was a lot of fun and he’d helped make the birthday cake.

 

“Enjoying the summer?” he thought it was Fred who asked, and he nodded.

 

“Other than my mail going missing. I’ve been catching up on school work.”

 

“Don’t you get enough of that at school?”

 

“Normal school, not magical,” Harry clarified.

 

“Why would you bother with that?”

 

“Because…I’m not sure I like your world all that much,” he admitted softly.

 

“Oh…”

 

Harry just smiled and moved away, going to make sure everyone had an enough to eat.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hi Harry!” Hermione called, waving and he waved back, limping as he walked, and she frowned. “We could have come another day.”

 

“I’m okay,” he promised. “Let’s get this shopping done.” He grinned and she studied him before grinning back. They got the incidentals taken care of, uniforms and parchment, potions supplies but they left the bookstore for last. “What’s the line for?” he asked as they approached.

 

“Oh Harry, It’s Gilderoy Lockhart! He’s signing his books!” she almost squealed with excitement.

 

“Have you actually read them?”

 

“Well, no, not yet, but they’re on the list.”

 

“Don’t know why, they’re fiction.”

 

“What?” she frowned at him and he sighed.

 

“Mum Maria has some so I tried reading them when the lists came out. Nothing in them adds up, the methods used, the dates given…either he’s a fraud or a very forgetful man and a bad writer.”

 

“But…but the publisher…”

 

“Is out to make money, this isn’t the muggle world where things are triple checked. People write whatever they want, and no one seems to stop them. You’ve seen the books they try to pass off about me, none of its true except the black hair, green eyes, glasses and scar.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“I’ll send you my notes,” he promised. “I don’t know what teacher would be crazy enough to try teaching from them.” They looked at each other and then down at the list. “You don’t think…”

 

“Oh dear. There’s so many…Harry this could bankrupt families like the Weasley’s. Something has to be done.”

 

“Well, if we can get enough of our classmates to comment on the false information in the books to their parents, maybe we can get at least them off the list? McGonagall doesn’t seem the sort to put up with fiction books being passed off as texts.”

 

“Right, as soon as we get home, we don’t have much time. Oh, any news on your mail?”

 

“There’s no mail redirect or spell so we’re a bit stumped,” he admitted as they pushed into the store, all thought of spending time looking gone.

 

“Out of the way! This is for The Daily Prophet!” A voice called and Harry stumbled as the man pushed past him, Hermione steadying him and shooting a glare after the photographer.

 

Instantly, Lockhart looked up, flashing a smile, when... “It can't be Harry Potter?” the crowd began whispering in excitement at the idea of actually seeing the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Lockhart dove forward, seizing Harry’s hand to pull closer and he stumbled, gasping in pain. “Nice big smile, Harry. Together, you and I rate the front page.”

 

“Let him go!” Hermione yelled, seeing the pain on Harry’s face as he was wrenched around.

 

The camera flash went off right as Hermione shoved Lockhart away from Harry who stumbled, leg giving out under him even with the brace and Hermione slipped under his shoulder, ignoring as people began whispering.

 

Hermione saw the looks and the whispers and straightened up. “Have any of you read his books? They are nothing but fiction. The dates don’t add up, the methods used are barely described or absolutely nonsense and yet here you all are, pandering to this…peacock! Letting him manhandle others and doing nothing, you should be ashamed of yourselves!”

 

“Leave them be!” Came a firm, matronly voice and then Mrs Weasley was there, blocking them from view as she ushered them away from the crowd. The twins appeared from nowhere, moving to stand either side of Harry, helping him out of the store.

 

“Alright there Harrikins?” one asked as they moved him over to the ice cream parlour to sit.

 

“Harry!” Lee came running. “Alright little brother?” he knelt, helping Harry stretch his legs out and lean back a little.

 

“It was Lockhart looking for a front page picture using Harry, he yanked him around,” Hermione snapped angrily.

 

“Thanks Mrs Weasley,” Harry mustered a smile for her.

 

“Do you need St Mungo’s dear?”

 

“No ma’am, I’ll be fine. I’ve got potions at home if it doesn’t stop.”

 

“Where are your parents?” she looked around for the Jordan’s.

 

“The Leaky,” Lee answered. “I’ll go get them.” he took off. He hated it when Harry’s injury flared up and being pulled around had done it no good. He should have stayed with them! It was just school shopping! He’d bene allowed to go alone with friends for second year and Harry had been so excited to get to do it too. They could have gone as one big group though, the twins and him would have kept Lockhart away.

 

They soon had Harry home and lying in bed, doing his stretches carefully.  It gave him time to pen the letters to everyone he knew the name of in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff about Lockhart and his books.

 

Four days before they were to leave for school, letters came around with a revised book list. Mum Maria made the trip to buy them and soon enough they were on the Express and headed for their second year…. After Dad Thomas had to Apparate Harry onto the platform when the barrier refused to let him in. he then went to the Ministry to report the malfunction. Something odd was going on and they all wanted it stopped before something bad happened.

_TBC…_


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Thanks to ChaoticInscriber for a wonderful idea concerning Harry’s walking stick._

**Chapter 4**

Harry lay on his bed, staring up the dorm ceiling. It was hard to believe it was Halloween already. So far, second year had been far more ‘normal’ than last, maybe because they were getting used to the insanity. At least Lockhart wasn’t teaching, they had an Auror who was on medical leave since the man had ben outed as a fraud and the parents had been up in arms at the idea of such a man teaching their children. He’d made friends on the train with a first year, Luna was interesting, she saw the world differently and he liked that. It was odd that she looked a bit like the Luna in his dreams, but their personalities were rather different. He’d had to stop a major argument with Hermione over so-called impossible creatures, pointing out that even in the non-magical world, new species were still being discovered so why not in the magical world?  He’d also had to step in when Luna’s dormmates started taking her things. It hadn’t endeared him to them, but he didn’t care.

 

He was surprised when there was a knock on the door and then it opened to reveal Luna and Hermione.

 

“What?”

 

“Pudding!” Luna cheerfully called and sure enough they were carrying bowls of desert from the Feast. He managed a small laugh and they dug in. Treacle Tart, his favourite! They were in their own little world, not knowing what was happening several floors away.

 

An hour later Professor Flitwick knocked and looked in to see the three, urging them to come with him. they entered an office to find the Headmaster as well as Professor Snape and Professor Horn.

 

“Sir?” Harry asked, this was his first time meeting the Headmaster, at least that he remembered. The man must have been involved in getting him from the hospital though.

 

“Ah, Harry, Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood.”

 

“Did you need something sir?”

 

“We just need to confirm your whereabouts this evening,” he smiled, eyes twinkling.

 

“I’ve been in the dorm,” Harry answered.

 

“We were at the Feast, but we left at desert to take some up and keep Harry company,” Hermione answered. “Professor Flitwick said it was okay when I asked him in class.”

 

“As I told you Albus,” Flitwick spoke up and Harry eyed the adults warily, something was definitely up.

 

“What’s going on?” he demanded.

 

“Mr Filch’s cat was petrified and a disturbing message written on the wall near the second floor girls bathroom during the Feast.”

 

“So what does that have to do with us?” Hermione asked in confusion.

 

“You were the only students missing,” Snape answered, and Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“You counted every student going in did you? A student was missing last year, and no one noticed. You can ask the Raven or House portraits; I was in the dorm. Come on, let’s get back before curfew.”

 

“I told you Albus, I do not like your obsession with a member of my House,” Filius turned and left to escort them back, just to be safe. Once his Ravens were inside he led Miss Granger back to her own dorm where the room fell silent, eyes locked on her and he mentally sighed. “Five points to Gryffindor for your thoughtfulness in standing by a friend in need Miss Granger,” he announced loud enough to be heard and she smiled shyly.

 

“Thank you Sir, but it isn’t necessary, Harry would do the same for me.”

 

He nodded and left, and she was pounced on by the other Gryffindor’s, looking for gossip.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Ta da!” Lee grinned and held Harry’s walking stick out to him.

 

Harry honestly wasn’t sure whether it was safe to take it or not, not with the grins on the twins faces.

 

“Don’t worry,”

 

“Harrikens, nothing bad,”

 

“has been done to it,” the twins told him.

 

“So what has been done to it?” he asked, finally taking it from his brother.

 

“Many wonderful things,” Lee told him as Harry sat down on the couch with him. No one had blinked when the three Fourth years had brought the Second year Raven into the lion’s den.

 

“First! You need this,” he thought it was Fred who held out some straps and Harry took them, realising they would wrap around his thigh or maybe arm. Held his arm out when asked and the twin quickly showed him how to strap it on and Harry realised it was a wand holster.

 

“Now we take the walking stick”

 

“And in it goes,” he pressed the walking stick to the wand holster.

 

Harry watched as it shrank down to fit. He’d be able to keep it on him at all times and wouldn’t need to worry about having left it in the dorm and then needing it during a long day. “Thanks!”

 

“Oh, we’re”

 

“Not done yet.” The twins grinned and Harry found himself grinning back.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Did you hear?” Hermione asked as she joined them.

 

“What?”

 

“The Creevey boy, the first year with the camera?” she asked, and Harry nodded, he’d seen him around. “He was found petrified in the same corridor as Mrs Norris.”

 

“I thought the area was out of bounds.”

 

“It is, it looks like he went to take picture!” she shook her head, ducking behind her book as Madam Pince looked their way as she walked passed.

 

“What could be doing this? Have they sent him to St Mungo’s or told the Ministry?” he asked quietly, and she shook her head even as Luna entered the library and moved to join them.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry was walking with Luna when he heard a voice in the walls talking of killing and they moved as quickly as he could to find the source, wands in hands only to the corridor near the bathroom flooded. They had already looked up everything they could on the Chamber of Secrets but there was no mention of what the creature was. They knew when it had been previously opened but the news article on the event didn’t make any sense. Hagrid’s pet was a spider; therefore the girl should have had a bite mark but there was nothing. So what killed without leaving a mark and could also petrify people and animals? Nothing in the House library and they were going through the main library slowly with Hermione’ help.

 

“So it’s something that can talk?” Harry pondered as they headed back to the dorm.

 

“Something only certain people can hear,” Luna corrected, and he nodded.

 

“I think…we need to talk to Professor Flitwick,” he offered, and she hesitated but then nodded. they headed for his office where he should be and told him everything they had found, including Harry hearing a voice in the wall. He listened carefully and then sent them on their way, warning them to be careful as the last known Heir of Slytherin was Lord Voldemort.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hermione?”

 

“Yes Luna?” Hermione looked at the younger girl, worried by her serious expression. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Do you know Ginny Weasley?”

 

“The twins little sister? I haven’t seen much of her.”

 

“I’m worried about her. We used to be friends, we live close to each other and we played together. I’ve tried to talk to her a few times, but she seems distant, jumpy…I’m worried.”

 

“I’ll try to talk to her,” Hermione promised with a smile. Luna was different to anyone she’d ever known but she had come to realise that some of her behaviour was defensive, a way to push the world away, like the way she hid in books.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Mr Potter, Miss Lovegood,” Professor Flitwick called and the two quickly appeared in the common room, Harry barely limping today.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Please come with me,” he urged them from the tower and towards the Hospital Wing. “I am very sorry,” he whispered, and the two children exchanged a look before running, Luna slipping under Harry’s arm as they did. They ran in and Madam Pomphrey stepped back from a bed.

 

“No,” Harry choked out, going to Hermione’s side, seeing her petrified. “How… why….” He hugged Luna as she hid her face in his robes.

 

“She will be alright children; nothing can harm her in this state and for her no time will pass until the potion wakes her.”

 

“Was Ginny with her?” Luna asked and they both looked at her.

 

“Miss Weasley? No, she was alone.”

 

“What is it?” Harry asked.

 

“I asked her to talk to Ginny. She’s been acting odd and I was worried,” Luna nibbled her lip and Flitwick frowned.

 

“I will speak with Professor McGonagall and her brothers. Perhaps she is merely having trouble adjusting,” he offered with a small smile and Luna nodded.

 

The two stayed with Hermione until they had to get to class.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus stared at the innocuous little book on his desk….the school journal of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, found in the possession of Miss Weasley. How much more damage could have been done if Miss Granger had not agreed to speak with her for Miss Lovegood. It had brought attention to the girl and allowed them to realise something was very wrong with her, leading to the discovery of the diary. The question was, how did it come to be in her possession? There was no way it had been in a second hand book bin but she had admitted to Lucius picking up some of her books, had he slipped it in? the girl couldn’t tell them what Slytherin’s monster was as she blacked out during the attacks. Albus had used his control of the castle as Headmaster to seal the bathroom in the corridor though since she remembered being there. He would have it physically sealed off during the summer to ensure no one could ever access the entrance again.

 

The diary though, that was a puzzle. He could practically feel the evil rolling off it and that worried him. What depths had Riddle fallen to even while still a student in order to achieve immortality? He had felt something similar before, from a certain scar and that worried him deeply.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry jolted awake, gasping for air, hands clutching at his chest, but there were no wounds there….there hadn’t been in the dream either, just spectral blades slammed through his flesh. _Dad…trust in me…_ What was that? How could he… he shivered, hugging his knees to his chest as he looked around the familiar room, he was in his bedroom, not a cold throne room. Now he knew why he never dreamed of Noctis being older…he’d let them kill him to save the world and how sick was that? He didn’t think much of those Astrals…well maybe Shiva and Ramuh were okay but the others? He still couldn’t see their faces, but he’d felt their grief, how broken they were, when they said their goodbyes on the stairs and turned to keep the daemons from reaching him and stopping him. Had they survived? Why was he even thinking that? They weren’t real, they were just dreams…weren’t they?

 

He winced as he got up and went into his bathroom, turning the shower on and stripping, washing away the cold sweat from his nightmare. His back and leg were throbbing, and the bath was tempting but he’d need help getting out if he soaked and he didn’t want to wake anyone. He dressed in clean pyjamas and flicked his wrist, his walking stick shooting out of its holster and resizing since he didn’t feel like putting his brace on. He headed for the kitchen and warmed up a mug of milk, sitting down to drink it. He could take a potion, he was allowed to so long as he didn’t use them too frequently, but he didn’t want to.

 

He wanted to understand his dreams, he’d planned to take Divination this year, till he’d heard the teacher was a drunken fraud and the class a joke. He’d done some self-study, but he couldn’t find anything that explained it. The closest would be reincarnation but what he saw was just not possible in the history of Earth. He loved his foster family and he cared about Hermione and Luna but…he ached sometimes for three people he had never even seen the faces of or heard their names. Friends, brother, protectors…he put his head down on his arms.

 

The magic he saw there fascinated him but also scared him a little. The idea of always having things with him, without having to carry them was amazing. Phoenix Down’s….with them and Elixir’s, would he still need the brace or stick? The weapons he wasn’t so sure about, though they did look cool. Tossing flasks around with elements would be handy. Summoning Astrals? Yeah…scary but if Voldemort was still around he’d want that.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat on the chair opposite Dad Thomas who looked very serious and he nibbled his lip, something had happened…was he being sent away?

 

“Have you ever heard the name Sirius Black, Harry?” he asked gently, and Harry frowned, considering it.

 

It didn’t sound familiar, did it? He closed his eyes and focused, thinking back. “Maybe? It feels like I should know it…I don’t know,” he admitted, and Thomas nodded.

 

“Sirius Black was your Dad’s best friend once.”

 

“Once?” Was he dead? No, there’d be no need to bring him up. So maybe they’d had a big falling out?

 

“At some point, he joined the Death Eaters,” was the answer and Harry frowned, it felt off, but he didn’t know why.

 

“Your family was hidden by the Fidelius Harry, the only was Voldemort found you was because you were betrayed.”

 

“Black?” he asked, and Thomas nodded. “Okay, why bring him up?”

 

“Because four days ago he did the impossible and escaped Azkaban’s maximum security section.”

 

“You think he’ll come after me,” it wasn’t a question, there was no other reason to bring it up.

 

“That is the conclusion of the Ministry and Headmaster.”

 

“Shouldn’t he be running for the tropics or something?” that would be the smart thing to do after all.

 

“He was heard muttering in his cell about ‘him’ being at Hogwarts.”

 

 

“So everyone is assuming him is me,” Harry sighed. “It doesn’t feel right,” he muttered. “So this is the warning to be careful?”

 

“I’m taking you and Lee to Hogsmeade where we will then begin practicing the Patronus Charm until school goes back.”

 

“That’s for Dementors…they aren’t that stupid are they?” he groaned. He’d red about the guards of Azkaban and never wanted to meet one.

 

“They’re being sent to look for Black and to guard the school. The odds of you boys being able to cast even a Patronus Shield are incredible small, but something is better than nothing. I also want you to make sure you always have some chocolate on you, understood?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I’ve signed your Hogsmeade slip but you have to stay in a group and be very careful.”

 

“Promise.” He was not going to take any risks near those things. He’d make sure Hermione and Luna carried some as well. He should write the other Ravens to let them know what the Ministry was doing and how stupid it was. Black had already proven able to slip past the Dementors and he doubted the things would care whose soul they took. This was just like the idiocy with no one working out Lockhart was a fraud, Magicals as a whole lacked common sense and the ability to question. He would not fall into that trap. If Noctis had been more suspicious of the helpful stranger, maybe the gunner wouldn’t have been taken and tortured. Maybe Lunafreya wouldn’t have died…

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry could hear people screaming as the thing drew nearer and then he gasped as he felt fire race through his veins and as his hand came up to try and push it away it reeled back, its robes smouldering as it fled, and he dimly heard Hermione scream his name as his world went black.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“As much I as I enjoy your company Mister Potter, it would be nice to see less of you at the beginning of the year,” Poppy told the third year as he blinked blearily up at her.

 

“What happened?” he asked, and she helped him sit up before pressing hot chocolate on him and he drank gratefully.

 

“You were attacked by Dementors on the train, you were lucky. The engineer was Kissed,” she admitted, and he almost dropped the mug as he remembered the fire…fire magic…elemental…just without the flask. How?

 

“They took his soul? They’ve been sent back to Azkaban, right?”

 

“I’m afraid not.”

 

“I need some parchment please.”

 

“Mr Potter….”

 

“Something has to be done and I can do it. I can use my blasted fame to do the right thing,” he snarled angrily, and she stared at him before relenting.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_‘Ministry Blunder! Dementors Attack Boy-Who-Lived! Train Staff Kissed!’_

Within two weeks the public outcry forced the Ministry to pull the Dementors back. Harry and his friends were angered by the fact it was the attack on him that caused the most furore and not the Kissing of the poor Squib engineer, but they had expected it. They had all become accustomed to the bigotry of the magical world and they all hated it, but there wasn’t a lot they could do as children.

 

Of course their Halloween luck held and the portrait guarding Gryffindor was attacked by Black, causing them all to be moved to the Great Hall for the night. The three moved their bags together and lay in them, whispering for hours as they considered events. It didn’t make sense, it was public knowledge Harry was a Raven, not a lion, so…maybe he wasn’t Black’s target. Then who or what was he after?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Please remain Mr Potter,” their Defence Professor called, and Harry stopped by his desk, nodding at Hermione and Neville who hesitated but then left. The other boy was painfully shy but Hermione had dragged him to sit with them a few weeks before and they had begun including him, he seemed like a good guy.

 

“Yes Professor?”

 

“How are you handling the Black situation?”

 

Harry hesitated but then decided to be honest, even if he wasn’t sure why. “Since he’s not after me, fine.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Professor he would have to be blind and deaf to not know I’m a Raven and yet he attacked the Gryffindor common room, therefore he’s after someone or something else,” he stated calmly.

 

“I….”

 

“Professor?”

 

“You are much like you Mother,” he whispered.

 

Harry stiffened, looking the man over. He wasn’t as old as he first looked, in fact… “You went to school with them.”

 

“Yes, I was a Gryffindor in the same year as your parents. James…Sirius and Peter were the first friends I ever had,” he admitted slowly, and Harry stared.

 

“Then why…where have you been?” he whispered, hands trembling.

 

“I tried to find you after…but I was denied access. I left Britain to get work and only returned recently.”

 

“Why not write once I was at school?”

 

“Because I was a coward and thought of how much it would hurt. One second,” he went to his office and Harry sank back into his seat, mind reeling. Soon Lupin was back with a thick envelope. “I had these copied and I have been trying to work up to giving them to you.”

 

Harry took it and opened it, staring with wide eyes at the picture of a group of four boys, instantly knowing which was James Potter, he really did look a lot like him. He picked out Lupin as well, younger yet still scared and tired looking. “Which is which for Black and Pettigrew?”

 

“This is Peter,” he indicated the shortest of the four.

 

Harry focused back on Black…something… “Pa’foo?” he whispered, and Lupin jolted in shock.

 

“Yes…you called him that,” he choked.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Here,” Lupin dug through the photos and drew out one that had Harry gasping, it was his parents wedding picture.

 

“You all look so happy.”

 

“We were, even with the war. The only days happier were when they learned Lily was pregnant and then you were born. Those are yours to keep, I had them copied.”

 

“Thank you Sir,” he whispered, slipping the envelope into an inner pocket.

 

“You better get to lunch before your friends break the door in,” he teased, and Harry laughed before staring at him.

 

“Moo’y…you’re Moo’y, aren’t you?”

 

Lupin nodded. “We can speak again whenever you want.”

 

“Thank you,” Harry left the room to find Hermione waiting for him and he surprised her with a hug.

 

_TBC…_

_I know, big time skips but I don’t want to cover everything, just highlights I guess._


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 5**

Harry held his wand steady on the creepy man who had appeared, he was in bad condition but still recognisable. “Hello Peter,” he snarled, feeling his magic surge under his skin. He wasn’t sure how the twins had never seen the extra name in their brothers dorm, but he had seen it the day after they had given it to him. they had overheard him talking with his friends about Moony and asked how he knew of the Marauders. Finding out he was the son of Prongs they had eagerly given him the magical map. He’d gone straight to Remus with the map and the man had gone to McGonagall. They had stormed the dorm, but the rat had slipped away, Crookshanks on his tail.

 

That was three days ago, and Peter had remained well hidden…till he’d ambushed the third year class on their way back from the Greenhouses. He’d knocked them out before they realised what was going on, except for Harry, Neville and Hermione who had been on edge and had reacted quickly enough to dodge. Harry had sent Neville for help while he and Hermione had sent spell after spell at the man, but they weren’t used to facing a moving target and Hermione had gone down, leaving Harry to face the traitor alone. He was likely the more powerful of them, but power meant nothing without the spell knowledge to utilise it. Peter was in rough condition, but Harry’s leg was relying on the brace after he’d had to drop and roll to avoid a spell, putting them on a rather equal footing.

 

Harry saw something black creeping from the forest but said nothing, praying whatever it was, it was on his side. A menacing growl sounded and then it leapt, sharp teeth sinking into Peter’s arm, causing him to cry out and drop his wand. “Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus!” he cast both on the man to be safe and then stared at the massive black dog that was still growling. “Padfoot?” he whispered, and it looked at him, whining softly. He smiled and held his hand out. “It’s okay, I know. Uncle Moony knows too. We’ll get Peter arrested and your name cleared.” Slowly the dog moved closer, licking his hand hesitantly and Harry smiled, the hand not holding his wand on the downed man sinking into black fur. He wasn’t taking his wand off the rat, though… he quickly aimed at Hermione. “Rennervate,” he cast, relieved when she began to stir. That was an advanced charm and he hadn’t actually tried casting it before.

 

“Harry!”

 

“Keep your wand on him, don’t worry about the dog, he helped. He belongs to Professor Lupin,” Harry lied since he didn’t know who else might be listening and she was too far to talk quietly too like he had with Padfoot.

 

A few minutes later the staff arrived, wands drawn and ready for battle only to find Harry leaning heavily on his walking stick, black dog pressed in to help stabilise him, wand on an unconscious Peter Pettigrew, Hermione also keeping the man covered. Not long after several people came running up from the gates, led by one Amelia Bones and Harry grinned, she wouldn’t allow a cover up to save face.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry followed Remus into the hospital room, excited and nervous. Sirius was sitting up in bed, already looking in much better health than he had at his much belated trial. His skin was no longer grey, his hair neatly trimmed and clean, his cheeks beginning to fill out.

 

“Hey pup, Moony,” he greeted, there was no need for introductions because who else would Remus have brought to see him.

 

Harry smiled shyly and approached the bed. Sirius patted the mattress and Remus moved in to help Harry up. When Sirius frowned in confusion Remus shook his head, indicating they’d talk later. “You look a lot better,” Harry offered and Sirius grinned.

 

“I feel it. You did really well against the traitor, good use of spells.”

 

“Thanks,” Harry grinned at the praise.

 

“So…a raven huh?”

 

It was an awkward but earnest question and Remus leant against the wall, happy to see them bond and get to know each other. He was glad the Jordan’s had given permission for him to bring Harry to see Sirius. Had things gone differently… but they hadn’t, and they had to live the lives they’d been given. He wished he could have warned Sirius ahead of time of Harry’s accident but there hadn’t been a chance. He would have to tell him once Harry was back at the Jordan’s since Christmas holidays had just begun.

 

Remus had read the Daily Prophet when Harry’s condition had been leaked and then again the picture of Hermione supporting him when Lockhart had manhandled him for a photo op. he had changed a lot from the bubbly baby he had once known. Some of that was because he was growing up, but he knew some of it was due to the Dursley’s. they were lucky they were in prison or there would have been a long line of magicals seeking vengeance for their heroes sake. He saw more of Lily in Harry, despite his looks, than he did James. He thought it was a good thing, James had been too rash, too sure of himself. Harry had few friends but his loyalty to them was easy to see.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius watched as Harry and Lee opened their presents, the foster brothers smiling and laughing together. He was glad they were close; Harry had needed a big brother. He still had trouble with what Remus had told him of what had been done to his Godson…the life of bullying, yelling, the cupboard, never ending chores and then the accident. The thought of how close he’d come to losing him without ever knowing it…it made him feel sick. If only he hadn’t gone after Peter… without magic Harry would be dead and even with it he had been left permanently damaged by it. He would give anything to heal him, his magic, even his life.

 

His first step in making things right had been removing Dumbledore’s illegal power over Harry’s life. He’d used his position as Harry’s Godfather to unseal the will, revealing Dumbledore had never been Harry’s guardian, which explained why he had been placed with the Jordan’s but only as a foster child and with adoption never mentioned. Dumbledore had known he was acting against the will and without any real authority. Custody of Harry was now shared between them and him because he knew he shouldn’t be allowed to raise a kid, even one already a teenager.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

To the relief of the students, the rest of the year was peaceful. There was a near mutiny when it came out that Professor Lupin was a werewolf and therefore would not be returning the next year. He was the best DADA teacher in years and only some of the Slytherin’s cared. Professor Snape became the victim of many pranks since everyone knew he was the source of the leak. The pranks also hit the group of anti-Lupin Slytherin students and their house mates smartly distanced themselves from the targets. The twins and Lee had a wonderful time, but they weren’t the only one, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were also involved. Remus was touched by the amount of support, especially when the students wrote petitions to the Board, the Headmaster and even the Ministry. In the end, the signatures of Harry Potter plus several prominent heirs with Dumbledore in agreement caused the Board to back down and offer him the position for another year. With so much support he was unable to say no.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stared around in wonder, sticking close to Sirius and Lee as they made their way ever higher in the stands. He couldn’t believe they had a private top box at the Quidditch World Cup! He still wished he could play but if he couldn’t, he could still enjoy watching the match, trying to beat the Seekers in spotting the snitch. The whole Jordan family, plus Remus and Hermione, followed behind them. Neville hadn’t been allowed to attend since he had been sick, but Sirius had offered to share the memory with him via Pensieve later.

 

“You okay?” He asked Hermione as the crowds cheered the announcer.

 

“As long as I don’t look down,” she smiled at him.

 

“Don’t worry Hermione, if you fall the Blibbering Humdingers will save you,” Luna smiled as Hermione rolled her eyes, unable to help smiling at the younger girl.

 

They watched the Irish mascots take to the field, laughing and clapping as the fake gold rained down. Then the Bulgarian mascots appeared, and Harry frowned. “What’s going on?” he asked, feeling his magic surge protectively around him even as he grabbed onto Lee.

 

“They’re Veela!” Mum Maria answered.

 

“What?” Hermione asked, lunging to grab Sirius, helping Remus hold him back.

 

“Magical creatures that can charm men.”

 

“Then why isn’t Harry or Mr Jordan affected?” Hermione let go as the dancing women left the field.

 

“Those who are truly in love are unaffected,” Remus answered. “As for Harry, it is possible his power level has protected him, the more powerful the wizard the more they can resist the allure.”

 

“What about you Moony?” Harry asked.

 

“Werewolves are unaffected,” he answered quietly.

 

They watched the match, Harry pointing out the Snitch whenever he saw it, making the adults smile sadly. It was obvious he would have been an excellent Quidditch player and it was unfair he couldn’t play. After the match they portkeyed back to the renovated Grimmauld Place to stay for the night. In doing so, they missed the attack on the campsite.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry eyed his Dad curiously; he’d been gone more than usual lately, and he didn’t think it was to do with the mess at the World Cup. No, this was something exciting, but the man was remaining silent…and Harry had a sinking feeling it was going to end in a mess.

 

“Looking forward to seeing the kids for shopping?” he asked, and Harry nodded.

 

“Not looking forward to school all that much.” Lee had warned him that the teachers would start talking about the OWL’s this year, despite them being at the end of fifth year. He may need to start scaling back his normal studies a little, or drop his private research totally.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stood still as he was measured, trying not to fidget as the elderly man worked. He wasn’t sure why Sirius had insisted on bringing them to Twilfitt and Tattings, he was even paying for their robes! And not just him and Lee, but Hermione and Luna as well, Neville’s gran had an account at the store, and he’d been told to put his purchases on it. Why did they even need dress robes this year? Did it have anything to do with Dad Thomas’ secret keeping? If Sirius knew he was keeping quiet. When it came time to choose the design for his dress robes, he flipped through the catalogues from the best European designers, pausing when he spotted one that…well it looked a bit like Noctis’ raiment.

 

“Snazzy pup,” Sirius grinned, and Harry rolled his eyes, but they put the order in for that plus his school robes and casual wear.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_He ran through endless winding corridors, fending off daemonic MT’s and daemons with nothing more than the Ring. He had to find him, he had to, it was all his fault. He ran into another hall only for electrified doors to shut at either end which then began to move towards him even as Mt’s began getting up to attack. “Didn’t see that coming!”_

_“A little pain never hurt anyone. On you go. Hurry. While you dawdle, people are dying,” the hated voice called cheerily._

_“I’ve really gone and done it now,” he muttered, killing the last MT._

_“Noct? Is that you?” a familiar voice called, and he felt a flash of relief at hearing….his voice._

_“Hey! Noct! Can you hear us?”_

_He called back to them, hoping they could follow his voice. He was sure he called their names, but he couldn’t hear them._

_“Where are you?” the Adviser called._

_“Noct’s in trouble!” His Shield yelled._

_“There ought to be a kill switch nearby—find it!” Adviser offered, unable to look himself._

_“How do you know that?”_

_“I believe it’s the reason we were brought here.”_

_Shield found the switch and was able to open the doors for Noctis; he leapt into the room with them and let himself fall backward on the floor._

_“That was close,” Shield offered him a hand up._

_“The hell’d you get here?” he asked as he took it._

_“You’re welcome?”_

_“Thanks.” The scene faded, shifting to a dimly lit room with the same feeling. He was scrambling at restraints holding Gunner in place in a crucified position, thankfully held by restraints and not anything worse. The blonde was slack in the restraints, head bowed, and he moved to gently tip his head up, watching eyelids flicker before slowly opening._

_“N…o…please…” he whimpered and Noctis felt rage burn in his chest._

_“Shh…it’s me…we’re gonna get you out of this thing,” he swore and the blonde blinked, confused but with hope slowly growing in his eyes even if he remained wary._

_“Noct?”_

_“Right here buddy,” he promised gently. He looked at Shield who nodded._

_“Brace him,” the larger man warned and Noctis shifted so that he could support Gunner._

_There was a click as the restraints came free and then he was taking Gunner’s weight as his arms dropped to his side. “See, we’ve got you,” He gently eased the blonde down to the floor. He looked him over, seeing the bruises, the cuts in cloth and skin, the dried blood and he swallowed hard._

_“Hey, you alright?” Shield asked, leaning over them._

_“Are you hurt? Do you need help?” Adviser asked, eyes looking blindly in their direction._

_“I’m…fine. Thank you, Noct,” he managed a shaky smile but there was something very off about it. He struggled to sit up and Noctis helped him, feeling him lean into his touch and he gently stroked his fingers over warm skin, too warm, did he have a fever? If his wounds were infected… “Tell me. Were you…worried about me?”_

_“Of course I was. What kind of question is that?” he demanded, what had that bastard done to him to make him doubt their bond? Then again, he had pushed him off a moving train, but he’d thought he was the Chancellor._

_“Of course. That’s why you came, like I believed you would,” he whispered, and Shield handed him a water bottle to sip._

_“Prompto…”_

_“That’s why I told myself I couldn’t die. Not until I could see you and hear you tell me I’m not a fake—that I’m the real me.”_

_“I’m sorry,” he choked out and Gunner smiled at him, a real smile this time._

_“Don’t be. Everything’s alright now.” He struggled to stand and Noctis helped him up. “The thought of that alone gave me the will to survive.”_

_“I’m sorry,” was that all he could say?_

_“Don’t be. Everything’s alright now,” Gunner leant against him and the scene faded again to a room with locked doors._

_“This thing?” Noctis asked, hand against the doors but they didn’t budge. “Door’s locked.”_

_“It’s coming from within. Is there no way through?” Adviser asked._

_“There’s a way,” Gunner whispered, and they all looked at him as he stepped up to the scanner for the doors. He raised his right hand and looked down at the wrist band sitting above his glove, a gift from Noctis. He pulled the band off and then lifted his hand to the reader. They were all shocked by the doors beeping and opening. Noctis looked back to find Gunner looking anywhere but at them and his heart lurched in fear. What had the Chancellor done to him? “So, MTs… They’ve got those codeprints…just like,”_

 

Harry bolted upright, gasping for air, heart racing. That was one of the longest memory dreams he’d had. It wasn’t the worst, his own death, seeing Insomnia burn… but it was still painful, and he had the sick feeling he knew what was on Gunner’s wrist… he’d seen a barcode tattooed on a person once, on an old man who had lived tow streets away and had always been kind to him despite the Dursleys’ efforts to make him hated. SO he knew what sort of sick things people could do to each other. It made him want to wrap Gunner up in a hug and never let go. He slipped out of bed and flicked his walking stick free of the holster, hobbling to the bathroom to wash his face. A glance at the time had him deciding to shower and dress for the day instead. Halloween was coming up and for once he would have to attend, though Professor Flitwick had been very apologetic about it. School unity while hosting the foreign schools for the Tournament.

 

He wished Sirius had said something, he would have told him to save his money on his robes as he had absolutely no intentions of attending. He did not like crowds, and he knew it wouldn’t end well. Then again, if Luna and Hermione wanted to go… he knew Nev would ask Luna because it was obvious they liked each other. He liked Hermione, loved her actually, but as a sister, nothing more.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry clapped as Cedric walked up to the front of the room, happy for him. He was a good guy, always willing to help no matter which House you were in. Hufflepuff could use the boost in fame as well. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to their feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. The applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

 

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -" But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was obvious what had distracted him.

 

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Harry felt his heart plummet into his stomach with dread. He’d written Padfoot, Moony and Dad Thomas about the Tournament, about his worries over it since Hogwarts didn’t have the best safety record. At their suggestion he had made sure he didn’t use his full name on anything he wrote on, left it off totally whenever he could, to keep anyone from tearing his name off and slipping it in. Sirius had flat out told him that if his name was called he was to stay with the students, he could not do anything to do with the tournament or else he would be seen as willing to compete. A magical contract could not bind to the unwilling or else everyone would be entered into them by their enemies.

 

Automatically, Dumbledore reached out a hand and caught the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out…"Harry Potter. "

 

Harry felt Luna squeeze his hand in support as the hall remained utterly silent, heads turning their way. This was the last thing he needed this year; they finally had a court case against those using his name and image for profit and he had exams to study for to be taken once Hogwarts was done for the year. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry as he sat in his seat, his face carefully blank.

 

Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly.

 

Harry turned to Luna, beyond her, he saw the long Ravenclaw table all watching him, open mouthed.

 

"I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly. "You know I didn't. "

 

Terry was the first to nod but the rest of the guys in his dorm soon nodded as well. They knew Harry, saw how he shied away from attention.

 

At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall. "Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

 

Harry took a deep breath and stood, head up. “No sir,” he answered clearly.

 

“Mister Potter,” McGonagall began but he cut her off.

 

“I did not enter my name into the Goblet, and I will not be forced to compete in a Tournament that will very likely kill me. No one can be entered into a magically binding contract against their will.”

 

“Liar! You just want more fame!” A voice called and Harry scowled.

 

“More fame? Why would I want more? Besides, name one former champion of this farce. It was stopped for a very good reason and only an idiot would reinstate it,” he snapped, looking around at the other students.

 

“Whether you wish to participate or not, you have no choice,” Dumbledore told him sternly and Harry shook his head.

 

“Not according to Lord Black, Professor Lupin and Dad Thomas, I will believe them over you Headmaster.”

 

“He’s right Headmaster. We investigated the idea when Harry came to us with the concern of being entered against his will. The Goblet cannot bind him. Besides, that slip will not contain his whole name as we told him not to sign anything with it. Unless someone has kept a piece of paper from a previous year which will greatly reduce the suspect pool,” Remus spoke up, shooting Harry a proud smile.

 

In the end Harry stood and left the Great Hall, Luna at his side and Neville and Hermione rushing to join them. He really hated Halloween. Of course, it was all over the Prophet the next morning and Sirius got to sick the lawyers on them for what they said about Harry and his refusal to compete.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Barty Crouch Jnr was very nervous. The plan to have Potter in the Tournament had failed spectacularly. The boy was nothing like he had expected, even knowing he was a Ravenclaw. Seeing the way he needed a walking stick occasionally and wore a leg brace, maybe the plan had always been doomed to failure, he could not physically keep up with the other Champions. No one would believe him winning and yet that had been the plan, to use the cup to get the boy to the place of the ritual. He would need to find another way to get to Potter and get him to the graveyard. He’d had no contact with the boy so he couldn’t even pretend to take him under his wing and then kidnap him. he had planned to take the DADA position since there was a new one every year and yet somehow the wolf had been hired for a second year, leaving him as a consultant and security for the Tournament because of course Dumbledore would turn to his old friend.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat with his friends, the twins and Lee, watching as the Champions approached the maze. Sirius and Mum Maria were with them as ‘security’, Remus not too far away with some of the other teachers, keeping an eye on the crowd. There had been no odd occurrences since Halloween, but they weren’t taking the chance someone would try and get to Harry. Especially since Harry had been having some strange dreams, of a mutant baby thing speaking in a high voice, a massive snake, and a loyal man. He had told his foster parents plus the two Marauders and none of them liked it at all.

 

Having seen the previous two tasks, he was very glad he had avoided being trapped into participating. He would have been roasted alive by the dragon long before he faced the issue of remaining under water for an hour. The canon sounded and Cedric ducked into the maze with Krum entering only a few minutes later. Fleur had a small wait before she too entered, and Harry frowned. “I’m not sure which is more boring, watching the lake or a hedge maze,” he offered, earning some laughs which slowly spread through those watching. Soon jeers were being sent towards the organisers for not thinking it through.

 

Finally, just after sunset, the maze vanished to reveal Cedric with the Cup, sending the crowd wild for the local Champion.

 

“Come on, let’s avoid the crush” Sirius yelled, and they began to leave the stands, happy they had snagged seats at the end of the row. “Moody,” he greeted as they ran into the man behind the stands and he nodded.

 

“Black,” was the curt reply. “Alright there Potter?” he asked, and Harry nodded, more than ready for his bed. “Let’s get you lot back to the Castle,” he reached out to steady Harry and the two vanished.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stumbled as the portkey dropped them somewhere, struggling to pull away from Moody even as the man moved to take his wand. Yeah, no way was he letting that happen! He lifted his leg, knee impacting right on target and Moody wheezed in pain, grip loosening and Harry ran, leg and back screaming in protest but he would accept the consequences if he made it to safety. He let his wand drop from the holster Sirius had given him, glancing back to see Moody after him. he cast blindly over his shoulder in hope of slowing him down. Of course, Moody was firing back. He didn’t understand what was going on, he would never have dreamed Moody would do this, not with all the stories he had heard of the man from the war. His luck ran out towards the edge of the graveyard as a spell grazed him and he collapsed, unable to feel one side of his body. He tried to get up, to pull himself along but he heard footsteps come up beside him and then darkness claimed him.

 

When he woke up he was tied to a gravestone, his scar throbbing in pain, limbs still feeling a bit odd. Moody was unstrapping his fake leg and then he removed his eye and Harry grimaced before swearing through the gag as the man’s skin bubbled…Polyjuice. Harry struggled in his bonds, seeing his wand on the grass. He looked back at the man to find the transformation was done…it was the man from his dreams of the baby and snake. He redoubled his struggles, feeling his magic moving sluggishly beneath his skin. He could hear noises at his feet, so he looked down and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where he was tied. He looked at his wand, he needed it, needed to be free or he was going to die.

 

His head snapped up at noise to see the man return with a bundle of robes, there was something in it….something that made his head hurt even worse, his scar on fire. He shook his head, struggling to focus. There was something….the mutant baby! It was in the robes and things were looking even worse for him. The man came back into sight, pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water, Harry could hear it slopping around, and it was larger than any cauldron Harry had ever used; a great stone belly large enough for a full-grown man to sit in.

 

The thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. Now the man was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling flames beneath it and the snake slithered away into the darkness, scared of the flames?

 

The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of the man tending the fire. The movements beneath the robes became more agitated. And Harry heard the high, cold voice again. "Hurry!" The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.

 

"It is ready. Master,” the man answered.

 

"Now. . . " said the cold voice.

 

The man pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Harry let out a yell that was strangled in the wad of material blocking his mouth. The thing looked even worse in person than it had in the dreams, it had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face, no child alive ever had a face like that, flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.

 

The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around the man's neck, and the man lifted it. He carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. For one moment, Harry saw the evil, flat face illuminated in the sparks dancing on the surface of the potion. And then the man lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; Harry heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.

 

Let it drown, Harry thought, his scar burning almost past endurance, please… let it drown…

 

The man was speaking. His voice was cold and firm as he raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Horrified, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at the man's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue. And now the man pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. He threw his head back, firelight making his features almost demonic…like the Chancellor. "Flesh of the servant willingly given, you will  revive your master. " He stretched his right hand out in front of him, gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.

 

Harry realized what the man was about to do a second before it happened, he closed his eyes as tightly as he could, but he still heard the grunt of pain, amazed the man could keep from screaming. He heard something fall to the ground, heard the man's pained panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron. Harry couldn't stand to look… but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Harry's closed eyelids…

 

Harry kept his eyes shut, dreading what would come next…until he felt hot breath on his face and his eyes shot open to meet those of the man…who kind of looked a bit like Mr Crouch, a family member maybe? "Blood of the enemy forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe,” he chanted, lowering the dagger towards Harry’s arm.

 

Harry snarled, not bloody likely! If Harry’d had a mirror he would have seen his eyes flash dark blue then purple very briefly, the air becoming heavy with an electric charge. If they wanted his blood unwilling then they could have it with his blessing. The words were garbled behind the gag, but he kept repeating them out loud and in his mind, praying it would be enough to alter the ritual. He hissed in pain as the dagger dug into his skin, twisting cruelly, to match the smirk on the man’s face, he was enjoying Harry’s pain. Finally he stopped, placing a vial beneath the wound to collect his blood, and then Harry watched him return to the cauldron, letting the blood drip in.

 

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened…Let it have drowned, he pleaded silently, let it have gone wrong… And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of red tinted white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Harry, so that he couldn't see anything but vapor hanging in the air… it's drowned…please…please let it be dead… But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

 

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and the man, still bleeding, cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

 

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry… and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years, ever since he had heard of him. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils…

 

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius led the team to the graveyard, following the trackers he’d placed on Harry. Remus had called him paranoid and had chuckled, but he wasn’t laughing now, Moony grim and silent at his side, eyes a little more yellow than normal. Amelia Bones paced him, two squads of Aurors spread out behind them, ready for a fight. They were there for one purpose, to save his Godson. Capturing Moody or the imposter if that was the case, came second.

 

As they moved in they spotted three figures, one smaller and tied up which was obviously Harry but the other two caused noises of shock and horror. Barty Crouch Jnr and even worse…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. Sirius saw a dark head rise and felt a surge of relief at the sign his Godson was alive and conscious. Green eyes met grey across the distance and he saw the flash of relief on the kids face. They split up into groups and then Amelia gave the signal and they moved. Two groups began raining spells down on the two wizards, forcing them away from the gravestone while the third rushed in to free Harry who half collapsed into Sirius’ arms.

 

“Accio wand,” Harry muttered, and his wand leapt into his hand before Sirius scooped him up and ran, Remus covering their retreat and they portkeyed away as soon as they could. They landed in the Ministry, in the Aurora medical wing where Harry was quickly changed into a hospital gown and scans begun to ascertain his health.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Are you calling me a liar Minister?” Harry asked, voice cold. “You’ve seen my memories, as well as Madam Bones and three Auroras. Or is that you care too much about the gold Malfoy and his ilk line your pockets with?”

 

“Now see here!” he blustered.

 

“I am sure the Quibbler will be happy to cover an attempted Ministry coverup,” Harry offered. Due to his friendship with Luna, more people subscribed to the paper now than they ever had. Harry was still tired, the wound on his arm healed but still an angry red line, one he had made sure was visible. The man puffed up, obviously about to explode.

 

“Perhaps it is time to call for a vote of no confidence,” Sirius suggested, cutting him off before he could get started.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry put the paper down, another week of nothing. It was obvious what Voldemort was trying to do. He wanted the Wizarding World to think the report was a hoax, he wanted the freedom to move in secret and they were letting it happen. It was so frustrating. The Minister wasn’t doing anything overt to try and say he wasn’t back but if you read between the lines it was obvious he didn’t believe it. People didn’t want to believe he was back, not after the horrors of the last war and Harry could understand that, but they were going to have to face the truth at some point. School was going to be fun this year.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stepped onto the train and headed for their usual compartment. He’d had a hard summer, much of it spent at Grimmauld where he was put through his paces by Sirius, Remus and anyone else they felt they could trust. He was physically stronger than he’d ever been which was neat, but he still wore the brace, it had just been upgraded by a friend of Remus’ from Australia. It now moved utterly smoothly with him, making it seem like he wasn’t wearing it. It had also been spelled to resist any damage and someone trying to summon it off. He’d finally hit a growth spurt too, hitting 5’6” and he figured he still had some inches to go. His wild hair had been tamed with extra length, though not as long as Sirius’. Apparently long hair was the thing to do among the old families and as the last Potter he should be wearing it long. It was one way to tell who was head of their family since heirs kept theirs short, like Draco Malfoy.

 

He was almost to the compart when something solid hit him and he went down, hearing a voice swear, but at least they took the brunt of the fall. He blinked and found himself staring into bright blue eyes….pale, freckled skin and wildly styled blonde hair.

 

_TBC…_

_A long chapter but I wanted to cover to fifth year._


	6. ch6

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 6**

Gladio watched as his King turned and walked away from them. it didn’t feel real, even as he summoned sword and shield to ensure Noctis was left alone by the daemons while he fulfilled the Prophecy. What was the point though? The world was doomed either way, surely. After a decade of darkness the only plants and animals left were those they had managed to grow in greenhouses with special lights or had corralled in areas like Wiz’s, and they all knew it wasn’t enough. Food supplies shrank every year, medicine had gone back to the very basics with no way to make more. They had all given their supplies of curatives to the Hunters and Crownsguard in the early days. Those they had on them now had come from Noctis’ supply when he went into the Crystal. They’d retained access to the Armiger when he was gone…but they’d lose that soon enough, if they survived long enough. he was the King’s Shield he was never meant to outlive Noct, but Ignis and Prompto should. They deserved a chance at peace and a long life…but he knew they didn’t want it, not without Noct. So they all stood before the Citadel’s stairs, ready to give their lives for their King.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis collapsed on the stairs, breathing heavily, feeling the blood soak his uniform shirt and into the jacket. He let go of his lance and froze as he heard and felt the distinctive magic of the weapon returning to the Armiger. He heard the other two freeze at the noise, pushing back up to his feet, feeling Prompto’s arm come around his waist to support him. He felt a curative break over him…an elixir and he felt the wound stop bleeding…but it did not heal fully which was strange. He could feel Prompto limping, breathing very heavily, as they made their way up the stairs, could feel Gladio behind them, watching their backs. “The sun?”

 

“Rising,” Gladio answered shortly, they all knew what that meant.

 

“We’re gonna need your spare visors with the brightness,” Prompto attempted to be cheerful but it didn’t quite work. They stumbled into the elevator and headed up to the Throne Room, Prompto practically vibrating in a way he hadn’t in years.

 

They were all on edge, unsure what they’d find. Was it possible Noctis was still alive? Was he lying above them, dying alone? Ignis flicked a hand, calling his lance back, and passing it to Prompto to use as a crutch while Gladio shifted to support him.

 

“If we still have access, why aren’t the elixirs working fully?” Prompto asked and Ignis heard the slight noise of his uniform hitting the wall of the elevator, indicating he was leaning against it.

 

“I don’t know,” Ignis admitted as the elevator finally stopped. Gladio moved out first, and Ignis shifted to lean on Prompto who leant on his lance, letting the least injured lead, just to be safe. He was concerned by Prompto’s condition, but they had no supplies except curatives that weren’t working the way they usually did. They paused and he heard Gladio push one of the doors open and then gasp. “What?” he demanded.

 

“Noct…” Prompto moaned in pain and Ignis heard Gladio break into a run.

 

“Prompto what do you see?” he pushed.

 

“Noct…he…he’s on the Throne….”

 

“And?”

 

“He’s been run through…he’s pinned in place…not moving….” He choked out as they walked.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio stopped beside Noctis, seeing how pale he looked. He reached out with a shaking hand, pressing against his throat despite the odds and sure enough, there was nothing. He gripped the sword handle, instantly recognising the blade, pulling it free while keeping the…the body in place with his other hand. He dropped the sword and gripped Noctis’ shoulders, ever so gently lowering him to lie before the Throne. “Noct…” he whispered, closing his eyes in grief.

 

“Gladio?” Ignis called.

 

“He…he’s gone,” he forced himself to call out to them. He heard Prompto’s whimper even from how far apart they were.

 

“Prompto!” Ignis called in alarm, taking his weight as the blonde collapsed. Gladio looked over and saw Ignis lift his hand…red with blood.

 

Gladio swore and got up, moving down the stairs, his whole body aching, ignoring his own wounds. He knelt down and ripped Prompto’s jacket open before cutting his shirt, black made finding the blood harder. “Damn it,” he snarled, seeing the wounds on his chest.

 

“Gladio?”

 

“He’s bleeding badly,” Gladio answered, breaking an elixir over him. “It’s not working, come on blondie, stay with us,” he pulled his own jacket and shirt off to staunch the blood. “Iggy?”

 

“I’ve mostly stopped bleeding,” he promised, reaching for Prompto, monitoring his pulse. “How bad is it?”

 

“Two main wounds, a few minor cuts.,” Gladio answered.

 

“I thought his leg was wounded; he was limping up the stairs. Why didn’t he say anything?”

 

“Cause the kid is always more worried about Noct than himself,” Gladio growled. “Which would be the only way he stayed up and helped you getting up here.”

 

“Gladio…”

 

“I can’t stop the bleeding…he’s dying and there’s nothing we can do.”

 

“I can,” a voice called and Ignis turned, lance held ready.

 

Gladio looked over to see a young woman standing before the Throne, long black hair tumbling down her back, dressed in a flowing gown of white. “Who are you?” he demanded, and she smiled.

 

“The King of Light has passed beyond us. Reborn to live again that he may one day know peace and happiness,” she told them. “His life will be hard, guided once more by Prophecy but one he may survive.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Another world, similar yet different to this one. His family magic is fading from this world and that is why the cures no longer work. Your friend is dying, and you cannot save him, not here.”

 

“What do you mean ‘not here’?” Ignis asked warily.

 

“Would you stand by your King once more? Aide him in saving another world?” she asked and Gladio was surprised to feel Prompto’s hand come up to weakly grab his wrist.

 

“No…ct?” he slurred, eyes rolling in his head as he fought to remain even semi-conscious.

 

Ignis knelt again and felt for Prompto’s hand, taking it and squeezing it, to try and comfort him. “We’re here Prompto, just hold on,” he murmured, letting go of his lance to run his free fingers through messy blonde hair. Prompto moaned weakly, pressing into his hand like he always did when offered touch. “Can you help him?” he turned his face towards the Throne, wishing he could see what was happening.

 

“No...c…”

 

Ignis felt Prompto’s hand go limp in his and scrambled to find a pulse, it was there but barely. He didn’t have long without help and even with it… “Please,” Ignis pleaded, they could not loose Prompto, not when they’d already lost Noct. He nearly jumped as a feminine hand gently touched his and he felt his own pain fade. Her hand left him and then he felt Prompto stir slightly. “Prompto?” he called, feeling his pulse strengthening.

 

“Mmm…Iggy….?” Prompto mumbled, pressing into the hand on his throat, his hand squeezing Ignis’.

 

“The bleeding’s slowed,” Gladio offered for his benefit.

 

Ignis shifted to be sitting and gently pulled Prompto up into his arms, running his fingers through his hair, sharing his own body heat with him since he had lost so much blood.

 

“Noct?” Prompto asked tiredly, though no longer slurred. “Where’s Noct?”

 

Ignis felt his hand come up to weakly clutch at his jacket and he curled his arm around Prompto’s trembling body, holding him closer even as he felt Gladio move closer, helping to hold them both up.

 

“Easy Prom,” Gladio soothed.

 

“Tired,” he cuddled into them.

 

“I know kiddo, just stay awake, please,” Gladio told him. They’d had a rocky relationship over the years but Ignis had always known that Gladio was just trying to look out for Prompto.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Will you go to your King or remain and pass into death?” she asked gently.

 

“Want Noct,” Prompto mumbled, head lolling against Gladio’s shoulder as he rubbed at Prompto’s arms to try and keep him warm.

 

“I know,” Gladio whispered, even with whatever she had done, Prompto didn’t have long, he’d lost too much blood and who knew what the internal damage was…helping Ignis along had likely done even more. He glanced at Ignis, seeing the wet spot on his jacket, knowing his wound too wasn’t healed. Was he the only one not at risk of dying soon? He looked back to the woman, what did they have to lose? “How? He’s right up there.”

 

“The body is all that remains of the King of Light here. His soul lives on in the other world. He has been reborn and will not know you, but you will know him.”

 

Gladio looked down at Prompto and then over at Ignis who freed a hand from Prompto to squeeze his shoulder. “He’s our King, no matter what,” he answered, and she smiled.

 

“Then rest,” she reached out and Gladio felt his arms go limp around them, body falling back but he never felt the impact with the cold Throne room floor.

 

She looked down at the three young men as they lay sprawled on the ground. Only the Shield would have survived. This had not been part of the original plan but as she had learnt form observing both Astrals and humans, plans could and often should change. The youngest first as he was the closest to death. She knelt beside him, running her fingers through the blonde hair curiously. His breathing was laboured, skin white, but under her touch his breathing began to even out, skin regaining colour even as the facial hair slowly vanished, features softening. She then moved to the Adviser, removing the visor he wore to run her fingers over the scars on his face, watching as he changed slowly as well, the scars fading until almost totally gone, unfortunately the Lucii and a certain Astral had ensured the price paid by any not of the King’s bloodline was high, usually fatally so. The Shield was the easiest to deal with thankfully as sending them was going to take a lot of power.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis blinked blearily at the ceiling, feeling strange, light headed and floaty. He struggled to focus and remember what had happened… Prompto! He pushed himself upright, he had to find him, he couldn’t let him die alone…how was he in a bedroom? And then his eyes went wide in shock…he knew he was in a bedroom…because he could see it…he could see! He forced himself to his feet, feeling the room spin briefly, putting a hand out to steady himself before walking from the room and into a hallway. Curious, he tried to summon his daggers only to find them easily falling into his hands. He edged down the hallway to a closed door and carefully opened it to see a another bedroom with an occupied bed. He moved in and went to the bed to find familiar blonde hair. “Prompto?” he called, hesitantly reaching out to check his pulse, finding it strong and steady. “Prom?” he shook his shoulder gently and Prompto groaned, blue eyes slowly opening.

 

“Iggy?” he asked groggily even as Ignis sat and pushed aside Prompto’s jacket and shirt…which appeared somehow totally unmarked despite the deadly wounds he had been dealt. He found smooth, unmarked skin but…that wasn’t right, he should have a scar over the left of his ribcage from one of their early hunts after Insomnia had fallen. He glanced back at Prompto’s face, seeing his eyes clearing and then Prompto was sitting up and reaching out to touch his face. “Ignis…can you…”

 

“I can see,” he confirmed even as Gladio staggered into the doorway. “Gladio,” Ignis got up and steadied him, leading him to the bed where Prompto shifted up to give them room.

 

“What’s going on?” Prompto asked, obviously confused.

 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Ignis asked, wondering how much he remembered since he had been on the edge of death.

 

Prompto frowned, obviously thinking back. “Noct…he…he was….”

 

“Do you remembered the woman?” Gladio asked, and Prompto slowly shook his head.

 

“What woman?”

 

So Gladio explained what had happened and described the woman since he was the only one who remembered seeing her.

 

“Do you think we’re really?” Prompto stared with wide eyes.

 

“One way to check,” Gladio stood and went to the window, opening the blinds to allow warm morning light into the bedroom. “Well this isn’t Insomnia,” Gladio said and they got up to look as well. The sky was a bit overcast but nothing too bad. The city around them though was nothing like they had seen. Some of the buildings looked much like one would expect in Insomnia but others were wildly different.

 

“Where are we?” Prompto asked in shock.

 

“Another world,” Ignis whispered.

 

“And somewhere out there is a reborn Noctis,” Gladio pointed out. “She said we’d know him, does that mean he’ll still look like him? Or that there’ll be something about him we’ll recognise?”

 

“Hopefully we will find him soon and know,” Ignis offered, not sure what else he could say.

 

“So did she heal Ignis’ eyes?”

 

“I would assume so,” Ignis agreed and they left the bedroom to look around, finding they were in a nice apartment, with a fully stocked kitchen, wardrobes, everything they could need. They even found wallets with identification and what had to be the local currency. They found some rather odd items as well, strange books and quills.

 

“Anyone going to point out the really weird thing.”

 

“You mean the fact we look like teenagers?” Gladio snorted.

 

“It could be an indication of how old Noctis is at the moment,” it was the most likely scenario that he could imagine, if they were to be at his side then it made sense for them to be the same or at least similar physical ages.

 

“His name is probably something different too,” Gladio walked over to one of the desks in the main room and opened a drawer only to pull out a file. “Found something,” he put it on the dining table, and they all sat down to look at the contents. It was information on a world hidden within this new world, a world of magic that seemed very different to the magic they knew. Included were three acceptance letters to Hogwarts, the local magic school.

 

“So, wanna bet Noct will be there?”

 

“No bet,” Gladio answered even as Ignis moved to the kitchen to begin familiarising himself with the local cooking equipment and ingredients, excited to finally be able to see what he cooked once again.

 

Prompto started looking around another desk and grinned as he found a computer and four phones. “Guess Noct doesn’t have one or he’ll need a second one for us,” he passed them out even as he turned on the portable computer. Gladio went to the shelves and pulled out what looked like an atlas and general history book. They had a lot to learn.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto accepted the rolled up paper and the owl flew away, he doubted he’d ever get used to that. Why didn’t they just email it or something? He unrolled the paper and froze as he took in the photo on the front page. “GUYS!”

 

They ran into the main room, weapons drawn. “Prompto?” Gladio demanded and he put the paper down on the table, pointing at the photo.

 

Ignis picked it up and saw what Prompto had, a teenager with shoulder length dark hair, glasses and a strange scar on his face. “Lord Black and his Godson, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, embroiled in legal battle with Minister Fudge,” he read the headline.

 

“It’s him, it’s Noct,” Prompto pointed to the teen in the photo. Gladio picked it up to read the article.

 

“We can’t be sure from a black and white image,” Ignis cautioned.

 

“It’s him, Iggy,” Prompto insisted.

 

“Well, we’ll know soon, he attends Hogwarts,” Gladio told them.

 

“I will see what can be found on Mr Potter and his family,” Ignis decided.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis walked down the street, shopping bag on his arm as he weaved around others on the busy London street. They had been in London for two months now and school was due to start soon. They had become very adaptable since Insomnia’s fall otherwise they would still be very lost. They had all been very shocked by not only the number of countries ‘Earth’ had but the population. Without daemons keeping people from travelling too much they had been a lot freer to travel, not that this world didn’t have dangers, magical and not. The dangers of the city were something they could easily handle; they were a little more unsure about the magical school they would soon be starting at. They had found ‘Diagon Alley’ within the first week and had made a few trips there, taking out subscriptions to the two main news sources, the Prophet and Quibbler.

 

He had also been researching one Harry Potter and what he had found was shocking. If he really was Noctis… then he definitely needed them at his side. The article on what had happened to him at age eight…it was scarily familiar to them. knowing he may have suffered such similar injuries in two different lives broke his heart. This Harry had not had anyone at his side either, his relatives arrested for abuse, though it seemed his life had approved with first his foster family and now his Godfather. With everything he had learnt, he was coming around to Prompto’s insistence that Potter was Noctis.

 

The only issues they’d had so far had been with neighbours due to their ages but thankfully their paperwork covered that. They spent most of their time learning all they could inside the apartment or out learning the city. In a week they would be leaving for a year at Hogwarts though they were worried, their magic wasn’t the same as what the people here had. They would have to watch what the other students did and try and fake it. The theory at least would be simple enough, they were all high school graduates already after all, Ignis had even finished a University degree.

 

They had bought all of the years school supplies that hadn’t been provided, such as the fifth year books and robes and none of them thought much of the uniform. Thankfully, they should be able to wear their own clothing underneath. Not their Kingsglaive uniforms, those would stand out too much, but their old Crownsguard ones would fit in with ‘muggle’ fashion fairly well, so long as Gladio remembered to wear a shirt. It was still strange, to have everyone believing magic was nothing more than a fairy tale. In this world they would always have to be careful when using magic, the last they needed was to get caught breaking the law.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto put his robes in on top and closed his trunk before sitting on his bed. He still couldn’t believe everything that had happened since watching Noctis go to bring back the dawn. He was petrified of tomorrow, what if he was wrong? What if this Harry wasn’t Noct? He wanted him back so badly, maybe he was seeing things because of it? But his injuries were so close to Noctis’, his eyes were the wrong colour, but his hair was still black. Something in the way he held himself just screamed his best friend. Then there was the fact that they may end up being split up, the school was divided into four ‘Houses’ and it seemed that students remained pretty much isolated in that House when it came to friends. The paper said Noct was a Ravenclaw, house of the smart, so Iggy had a shot at it but him and Gladio? Then again Gladio was smart, he just hid it behind the tough guy look. But him? He’d never get into this Ravenclaw house, he was good with machines, with Imperial tech and language, not books or magic.

 

At least their background would help with them keeping in contact even if they were split up in different Houses. They were from another country, called America, transferring to Hogwarts now due to distant family ties in England, non-magical ties thankfully as that would make it all but impossible for anyone magical to disprove. Ignis and Prompto were cousins and Gladio their lifelong friend. It was an easy enough lie to live after a decade, even when they’d split up during that time, they had always kept in contact, they were the only family they each had anymore.

 

He was up early the next morning, even beating Ignis, so he put the coffee on, knowing his ‘cousin’ would need it, they all would. Poor Ignis still missed Ebony, he had yet to find anything that tasted as good. He moved his trunk to the front hall and then showered, finding Ignis making breakfast when he came out, dressed in his Crownsguard gear.

 

“Thank you for the coffee,” Ignis handed over a mug and Prompto poured in sugar and milk before downing it. “Trouble sleeping?”

 

“Forgot to close my curtains last night, sun woke me,” he admitted.

 

“Nervous?”

 

“You aren’t?” Prompto shot back as he collapsed into a chair. “It’s weird but…I’m gonna miss this place.”

 

“It is the first place we’ve been able to call home since Insomnia, so that is not surprising,” Ignis smiled gently at him before adjusting his glasses. He’d had to see an optometrist for his eyes, while he had his sight back, it was not the same as before his injury, so his old ones were no good. They had been surprised by the options available, it was one of the few areas this world seemed to beat their in healthcare. Then again, a greater portion of the population seemed to need them here, if Potter was Noctis then even their King now needed them.

 

“Morning,” Gladio called as he joined them and Ignis plated the meal up. They ate and then cleaned up, making sure nothing important was left behind, or anything that would go off over the months they were gone. They got a cab to the station and headed for platform nine and ten, glancing around subtly to see which pillar was the entrance, seeing a family of redheads vanish they made their way over. “Huh,” Gladio blinked as they saw the train, it was…old.

 

“Ready?” Ignis asked and they nodded so Gladio got on the train and they handed the trunks up to him before finding an empty compartment.

 

Prompto tried to sit but he couldn’t. He hadn’t been on a train since…well it hadn’t ended well for him. “I’m gonna look around,” he said, standing.

 

“Prompto?” Ignis looked at him in concern.

 

“I’m fine,” he managed a smile. He headed out of the compartment and into the hall as the train began to move. He turned and felt a body collide with his, swearing as he twisted to take the impact, not wanting a kid to get hurt. he landed on his back, staring up into brilliant green eyes hidden behind glasses, even as he held the other teen partially off himself. Noctis…it was him and all he could do was stare up at him like an idiot.

 

_TBC…_


	7. ch7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 7**

Harry found himself staring down at a stranger with pale skin, blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles. Something felt…familiar? but he didn’t know him, though he should since the stranger looked about his age. And then he blushed and pushed up, wincing, and then he felt a hand grip his elbow, the body under him slipping free before helping him up.

 

“You alright? I’m sorry, it’s my fault, I wasn’t paying attention,” the stranger babbled.

 

“I’m okay,” he assured him, thankful for the upgraded brace.

 

“Okay, that’s good. Oh! I’m Prompto Argentum,” he offered his hand and Harry took it, feeling interesting calluses on his fingers…not from a wand or sword…a gun? He swallowed hard, but pushed the dream memories aside, it wasn’t possible.

 

“Harry Potter. Are you new?”

 

“Yeah, I’m here with my cousin Ignis and our friend Gladio. We’re transferring into fifth year.”

 

Three of them…but all the same age, it was silly. It was impossible, even if his dreams were really from a past life, the odds of running into others from it were astronomical. “I don’t think we’ve had transfers before,” he admitted. “Have you got a compartment?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto nodded, trying his best not to stare. There had been no hint of recognition and it hurt. He wanted Noct back, not just a stranger with his soul. He looked different to the photo they’d seen, his hair longer and tamer, glasses gone. He thought he was taller and a bit broader too, it made sense at their current ages though, they still had some growing to go. Noctis hadn’t been much taller than him and now he was shorter which was odd. He could see the brace on his leg though he was moving well enough.

 

“We’re in there,” he pulled himself together, pointing at their compartment.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Do you want to join us? There’s room in our compartment and we can fill you in on the school,” Harry offered, unsure why he was doing it.

 

“Are you sure?” Prompto asked, looking surprised and Harry nodded.

 

“That’s ours,” he pointed at their usual carriage and Prompto nodded.

 

“Okay, thanks.” He smiled and Harry couldn’t help smiling back before heading for the compartment.

 

“Harry?” Hermione called and he blinked, shaking his thoughts off as he entered the compartment and took his usual seat.

 

“There’s three transfer students this year, I ran into one in the hall and invited them to share with us so we can tell them about the school,” he explained as Luna happily planted herself in a blushing Neville’s lap, but Hermione was quick to congratulate them, Harry joining in.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stumbled back into the compartment and Ignis stood, alarmed, grabbing his arm to steady him. “What happened?” he asked as he tugged Prompto over to a seat.

 

“It’s him Iggy, it’s really him, I know it is,” Prompto whispered.

 

Ignis frowned before his eyes widened. “You’ve seen Potter?”

 

“We literally ran into each other. He’s invited us to share a compartment with his friends so they can tell us what Hogwarts is like.” Prompto looked away, swallowing hard. “He didn’t recognise me,” he choked out and then he felt Gladio wrap an arm around his shoulders, offering comfort.

 

“We knew that was the likely outcome,” Ignis offered quietly. It hurt, to know for sure that their King didn’t know them. he didn’t even consider that Prompto was wrong, not with how close they had been. It was one thing to miss guess with a photo, another thing entirely when meeting the person in person. He took a deep breath, locking away his own pain at the news, moving to retrieve their luggage before they left and followed Prompto to a compartment four doors down where he knocked.

 

A teen with light brown hair and blue eyes opened it and stepped back. “You must be the transfer students. Neville Longbottom,” he introduced himself and Ignis immediately recognised him and the two girls from the pictures in the paper from the Quidditch World Cup. “This is Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. That’s Harry Potter,” he pointed to the only other male and Ignis fought the urge to bow or react in any other way, seeing now what Prompto had as emerald green eyes studied them, the glasses from the photos missing.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you all,” he offered a smile. “I am Ignis Scientia, this is my cousin, Prompto Argentum and our friend, Gladio Amicitia.” Greetings exchanged they took their seats and the compartment was soon full of conversation.

 

When they were close to the station the girls left the carriage so that they could change into their robes and ignis took in the differences, Harry’s were edged in blue and bronze while Neville’s were red and gold, the emblems different due to their different houses. Their own robes were plain black, and he wondered which Houses they would be sorted into. Would they be separated? “May I ask about the Sorting Ceremony? Do we have any say in what House we are placed in?”

 

“Um… it’s meant to be a surprise for new students,” Neville hesitated. “There’s nothing dangerous involved.”

 

Green eyes focused on him and he looked back, hoping for some sign of recognition but there was nothing. “It can be influenced though, if you want it badly enough,” Harry offered quietly and Ignis was relieved to hear that.

 

“Which house are you in?” Gladio asked.

 

“Ravenclaw,” Harry told him, and Ignis wondered why he had asked when it had been in the articles. “House of bookworms if you ask others,” he smirked slightly and ignis felt his heart skip a beat, that was Noct’s smirk.

 

He hadn’t realised how much that would hurt. How much of Noctis remained in this new life? Was there any chance he could remember? Would wishing for that be unfair to Harry? The boy’s life had been hard enough, he shouldn’t have to shoulder their King’s pain as well. He glanced at the others, seeing the same recognition in their eyes even as they worked to keep anyone else from seeing. They would need to ensure at least one of them made it into Ravenclaw, or… “And yours?” he asked the other teen.

 

“Gryffindor, House of the Brave.”

 

“Or the reckless cannon fodder if you ask the other Houses,” this time Harry was grinning and his friend mock glared at him, even as the girls returned.

 

Ignis looked at the other three, they would all try for Ravenclaw and if that failed, Gryffindor. They would not be parted from Noctis again, even if he didn’t remember them, they would protect him. He looked to see the blond watching and she smiled at him, leaning in to whisper.

 

“Thank you for protecting him,” and then she was chatting to Hermione and Ignis stared at her in confusion.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry took his normal seat at the end of his dormmates with Luna on his other side, waiting for the Sorting to begin. A glance at the head table had him grimacing. “Toad alert,” he muttered, and Luna laughed, but her eyes were more serious than normal as she nodded. This was not good at all.

 

“Another article?” she asked, and he nodded.

 

They’d been afraid of this after everything the Minister had been pulling to try and discredit his report without actually calling him a liar. The Minister knew better than to risk having to face Sirius on the duelling platform, which was frustrating his Godfather. Malfoy and his friends were using their gold to ensure the vote of no confidence would not be called. The buffoon in office suited their purposes for now. And now his bigoted attack toad was at Hogwarts, wonderful. If only Moony could have returned for another year.

 

Harry focused as the three new students were introduced and then Prompto sat on the stool to be sorted. For some reason, Harry had the feeling he’d be a Gryff or Puff, though he wasn’t sure why he thought that, but then the Hat called out Gryffindor and Harry clapped as the blonde moved towards the table, his robes changing.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto fought the urge to fidget as he sat down and the ratty Hat was settled on his head.

 

_“Interesting…very interesting….another world….hmm…but where to sort you. A good mind if not the thirst for knowledge common among the Ravens, there’s plenty of cunning here too, bravery, loyalty, ambition… You’d do well in Slytherin young man.”_

 

Prompto remembered what they’d read about the school and then their hastily thrown together plan after Noct…Harry had told them about sorting. _“No thanks.”_

_“Are you sure? You could be great in Slytherin.”_

_“I don’t want to be great.”_

_“No…you wish to protect your King. You have grown a lot and faced demons beyond imagination. Such bravery can belong to only one House. Better be_ ….GRYFFINDOR!”

 

Prompto took the hat off and walked towards where Neville and Hermione were shifting to make room for him, waving him on. He glanced at the Ravenclaw table to see Harry clapping for him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,

Waiting for the next victim…err, student, the Hat would be smirking if he could. He knew of the Prophecy concerning Potter and Riddle, had sorted both boys, watched their lives from his place in Albus’ office. Albus had wanted the boy in Gryffindor and while he would have done alright there, it had been better to nurture his mind when his body could not keep up. Perhaps he should have sorted Riddle there as well, he had simply sorted Slytherin’s heir in his House and the boy had fallen further and further. These boys from his past life may just turn the tide and save not only young Potter but the Wizarding World from Riddle’s evil and Albus’ ‘greater good’.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis smiled and sat down beside Harry, glad he had been sorted into Ravenclaw where he could watch over the teen. Gladio had joined Prompto in Gryffindor and he was glad, Prompto would need the support. It was a pity they weren’t all together, but he’d known the odds of that were low. He’d seen Prom’s surprise at being placed in Gryffindor and wondered what other Houses the Hat had suggested. It had tried to put him in Slytherin, but he would be parted from his King no longer. Had it continued insisting, a threat of Sagefire may have been made, however it had been unnecessary. Gryffindor would do Prompto good, he had never believed enough in himself, and after that horrid time in Gralea he understood why. He had done his best to prove to Prompto that he was more than what he had been made to be, but they had spent so much time apart over the decade of night and he feared he had failed.

 

Once the feast was done the Headmaster stood to speak and then was interrupted by the new teacher, from the reactions of other staff and the students that was not something that was done. He glanced at Harry who grimaced and leant in.

 

“She’s the Undersecretary for the Minister, not a nice woman,” he whispered and Ignis nodded, glad for the information.

 

Listening to her speech, it was obvious she had never worked with children before as she was managing to turn them all against her very quickly. Finally, it was all over, and he stood to follow Harry and the others, nodding to Gladio and Prompto as they passed each other.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry opened the dorm door to find it had been expanded in order to fit another bed. “That’s yours,” he pointed to the bed next to his own. His was easy to spot since it was altered, he was better at getting into a fourposter since he was taller but since he didn’t wear the brace to bed it was still safer for his to be lower. He went to his trunk and got out his nightclothes and toiletries. He hesitated but then sat on the bench against the wall near his bed and began removing his brace, he didn’t know if Ignis would say something but better to know now. He felt the other teen look his way but kept going until it was off before glancing up.

 

“Is the brace modified with magic?”

 

That was not what he’d been expecting Ignis to say. “Yeah, it is.”

 

“Ingenious,” Ignis nodded and got out his own clothes.

 

Harry blinked but turned and limped into the bathroom to change. When he emerged Ignis was cleaning his teeth, already changed.

 

“Goodnight Harry,” Ignis offered before heading for his bed.

 

“Goodnight,” he offered in return, something about it feeling familiar, right.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis lay in his bed, listening to his dormmates sleep. He rolled over and saw Harry in his bed, the curtains open. It appeared his injury affected him worse than Noct’s had as his bed had obviously been altered, as had one of the shower stalls. It hurt that he had not been there to help and support him through it. It was hard, but he would not compare Harry to Noct, it was unfair to both of them. Perhaps, more as if Harry were Noctis’ son, related to him yet his own person. He hoped Gladio and Prompto were settling well into their own dorms. The other boys had been welcoming enough, if a little wary, but with everything that had happened last year, he couldn’t blame them. things were tense and he was someone new. He would just have to be himself and hope they would warm to him over time.

 

_TBC….._


	8. ch8

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Still no ideas for pairings for this, maybe there’ll be none? Or they’ll come to me later?_

**Chapter 8**

Gladio followed Neville and Hermione back to the Great Hall, Prompto a silent shadow at his side. It wasn’t right for him to be so quiet, then again, before Noct had come back, he’d become very quiet when they hunted together. It was obvious that everything that had happened to him after the train had left its mark on him. Maybe if Noctis hadn’t been taken so soon he could have helped Prom heal and move passed the revelations. He knew Ignis had tried but Prompto had drifted away, ending up sticking close to Hammerhead and Cindy, so he’d thought at the time but now he thought it was more he was sticking close to the familiar, to a place where there’d been happiness.

 

They’d all taken Noctis’ disappearance into the Crystal badly and it had taken too long for them to start working together again. He’d been mad at Ignis for risking himself hunting, but he’d proven his lack of sight was not a liability, not in a world with no light. When they had worked together, it had been awkward at first, none of them sure of how to fight together without Noct, but they’d gotten good at it, so good they just knew how to cover for each other. He’d seen the shock and pride on Noctis’ face when he’d seen that…but also the pain and longing. It hadn’t been fair, he’d lost a decade of his life, only to come back and die within days.

 

It was why he was partially glad Harry didn’t seem to remember. He deserved to live a life away from the pressure of Royalty and the pain of being the True King. Yeah, the lady had mentioned he was living under a prophecy here too, but the way she’d said that, he wouldn’t have to die to save the world this time. It seemed like he had some good friends too, one of the guys in the dorm had started in on him and the story about that Dark Lord guy being back and Neville had verbally flayed him. He might have made a good Shield, seemed like he already had the role in some ways. With some training he could be good. So how did he go about offering to teach him to fight with more than just magic?

 

He waved at Ignis when he spotted him, already seated with Harry and Luna at their table. It seemed like there was no mixing at meals, a pity.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis followed Harry into the Defence classroom, curious about the class, although the textbook was very dry. And from what he’d herd of the teacher he wasn’t getting his hopes up. He’d barely had the time so far to simply wave at the others, it seemed they did not share any classes which was disappointing. He fought the urge to shudder as he glanced around, sitting beside Harry. There was a lot of pink…and cats. He saw Harry grimace, so he assumed the room hadn’t previously been so frilly.

 

“Good morning class!” Umbridge called cheerfully as she entered the room, getting  few mumbles in response. “Now that won’t do. All together. Good morning class.”

 

“Good morning Professor Umbridge,” they greeted blandly but she ignored the lack of enthusiasm.

 

“Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. O-W-Ls,” she smiled pointing at the letters on the chalkboard. That took some getting used to, the lack of technology at the school was very jarring for the Insomnian raised boys. “More commonly known as OWLs. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe. Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven,” she smirked, glancing Harry’s way and Ignis caught the look on his face, if looks could kill… “But you'll be pleased to know, from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic,” she paused, looking passed them. “Yes?”

 

“There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?” One of their classmates called out and a brief glance showed her to be a Hufflepuff.

 

“Using spells? Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom,” she simpered and Ignis would much prefer to be facing a hoard of daemons than have to sit and listen to her.

 

“We're not gonna use magic?” One of his dormmates demanded

 

“You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way,” she smiled but it was tighter.

 

“What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free,” the same girl demanded.

 

“Susan Bones, her Aunt is Head of the DMLE,” Harry whispered, obviously catching his curiosity.

 

Ah, that made sense, her role was something like the Marshal’s. Pity this woman wouldn’t have to face Cor the Immortal with this ridiculous curriculum. That he would pay to see.

 

“Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about,” she smiled condescendingly at them.

 

“And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?” Susan demanded, her classmates nodding in agreement.

 

“There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?” That was a definite look at Harry as she said that and Harry stared back, green eyes cold. A rather Royal look, something Noctis had learnt at an early age though used far less than others.

 

“Oh, I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort.”

 

“Terry!” Harry hissed under his breath at their dormmate and the other boy shrugged slightly as if saying someone had to say it.

 

“Now, let me make this quite plain,” she snapped, the class finally getting to her. “You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again,” she glared around the room. “This is a lie.”

 

Shocked silence met her words, confusing Ignis a little even as Harry smirked slightly.

 

“Are you calling me a liar Madam? Madam Bones? Lord Black? And here the Minister has been ever so careful not to use that word.” The classroom went dead silent at his words and Ignis wondered what his reading hadn’t covered. A quick glances showed looks of shock and anticipation. Harry stood up slowly. “Your challenge is accepted, except an owl from Lord Black by tomorrow to arrange terms,” he words had the woman blanching, looking around for backup but all she found was gleeful anticipation. “You may wish to read tomorrow Quibbler, it should prove rather enlightening.” He picked up his bag and turned, nodding slightly to Ignis in offering and he quickly rose, moving easily into position to watch Harry’s back even as Harry offered an arm to Susan. She stood and accepted, the three leaving, another girl, obviously Susan’s friend, joining them. They then heard the explosion of whispers behind them before they turned a corner and Harry slumped against the wall, sighing while Susan giggled. “Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, this is Ignis Scientia.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Susan offered, trying to calm down and Ignis nodded.

 

“Likewise. I’m sorry…but I believe I missed something?”

 

“America doesn’t hold with the old Families and their ways anymore,” Hannah offered. “Harry is heir to two of our oldest and most powerful families. Susan is heiress to another. Madam Umbridge may claim to be related to the Selwyn’s, but no one takes the claim seriously. In claiming Harry is a liar she offered a rather grave insult to his families. Duels to the death have been fought over such things and Harry accepted her challenge. Of course, since he’s not of age yet, it will be Lord Black she actually faces. The best bit is, if the Minister attempts to interfere, he can be called out as well.”

 

“Something he has been very careful to avoid. Twelve years in Azkaban may have dulled Sirius’ fighting skills but he’s had two years to get back into shape, working with Remus and others,” Harry explained. “We’ve got letters to write and we better see our Head of Houses before Umbridge does.” They watched the girls leave and then Ignis followed Harry through the halls. “Sorry for dragging you into this,” he offered after a while.

 

“I could have remained seated if I wished,” he assured him. “It is best to never leave your back undefended around such people, cowards they may be, but even a coward will strike if given the chance. I doubt very much that woman is teaching anything I wish to hear either.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry snickered at Ignis’ reply but nodded before knocking on Flitwick’s office door since their Head didn’t have class at the moment.

 

“Enter!”

 

Harry opened the door and led the way inside. “Professor.”

 

“Mr Potter, Mr Scientia. Shouldn’t you be in Defence?” The Professor looked between them and then motioned them forward to sit.

 

Harry sat and quickly explained what had happened in the class, Ignis backing him up and adding a few things he had spotted that Harry had missed.it felt odd….familiar but also right for him to do that. it reminded him so much of his dreams, of the Adviser. Neville always had his back, but they were in different Houses and very rarely shared classes. Ignis was unlike anyone he had ever known in the waking world, older than he appeared. He hadn’t pushed with questions like even the guys had to an extent, he’d just slipped into Harry’s life at his side like he belonged.

 

They returned to the dorm after leaving Flitwick and Harry drew out official stationary to write to Sirius, the Jordan’s, Madam Longbottom, and Madam Bones. He paused but then wrote to Mr Lovegood as well, Sirius could handle the Prophet. He absently handed the completed letters to Ignis as he finished them before moving on to the next.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched Harry write, surprised when each was handed to him. It was done without thought and it made his chest ache. It was something Noct had done since he was a child, letting Ignis check everything he wrote to ensure he didn’t make a mess of it or say something he shouldn’t. The language usage was a bit different to what he was used to, but easily adapted to. He saw Harry put his quill down and then freeze, looking over at him.

 

“I…sorry, I don’t know why I did that,” Harry admitted.

 

“It’s alright, I don’t mind,” Ignis smiled at him, pushing his glasses up and he caught an odd expression on Harry’s face for a second. “The language is a little different to what I am used to, but they are well written.”

 

“Thanks, Sirius has been teaching me. There’s a lot I should have been learning since I was little.”

 

“Because you were raised in the non-magical world? We say an article, weren’t you taken in by a magical family later?”

 

“The Jordan’s fostered me, but I didn’t know they were magical until I received my letter. They were instructed not to tell me, it’s complicated.”

 

“I see.” Why had he been kept ignorant of his heritage when his family was so important? That was concerning to say the least.

 

“What about you?” Harry asked, glancing over at him.

 

“Mixed families,” he answered, using what had been in their paperwork. “Prompto and I moved here to search for non-magical family members and Gladio followed us. Thankfully, his Father purchased an apartment for us in London. We were here for two months before school began; it has been an adjustment due to the differences.”

 

“Have you found them?”

 

“Not as yet, no.”

 

“Well, I hope you do,” Harry smiled and then went to the window as there was a noise, letting in a snowy white owl who immediately landed on his shoulder and began preening his hair.

 

Ignis hid a smile behind his hand at the sight. Noctis had never had a pet, though he had always loved cats, as proved by the one that had seemed to follow them around Lucis and the way he ensured it had the best food. Then there’d been Luna’s dogs too. Owls were an odd choice for pets but since they used them for messengers they also made sense. The owl hooted and looked at him.

 

“Hedwig, this is Ignis. Ignis, this is Hedwig,” Harry introduced them and Ignis slowly held his hand out, smiling when the owl allowed him to touch her soft feathers. Harry then affixed his mail and she took off.

 

“How did she know you had mail to send?”

 

“She just always does, she’s the smartest owl there is.” Harry put his stationary away and then paused before whispering something over his trunk, seeing Ignis watching. “I locked it, just in case a certain Professor decides to try something.”

 

“A sound idea,” he agreed.

 

“Want to head down to lunch early?” Harry offered and Ignis nodded, following him down.

 

He was happy to see Prompto and Gladio already in the Great Hall, having had a free period and Harry smiled at them, getting a shy grin back form Prompto and a nod from Gladio. The shyness in the smile worried Ignis and he looked at Gladio who grimaced slightly. He moved to the Gryffindor table and gently lay his hand on Prompto’s shoulder, feeling him lean into his touch. “Alright?” he asked in concern, hand shifting up to run through blonde locks.

 

“Fine,” Prompto answered and Ignis sighed.

 

“Heard something happened in your Defence class?” Gladio asked and Ignis smirked.

 

“I believe we shall be needing a new teacher.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Harry and Miss Bones from Hufflepuff have sent word to their guardians. Apparently honour duels are still used and she gave grounds for Harry to accept her challenge. Lod Black shall fight on his behalf. You would have bene proud of how he handled the woman, very Princely. It also seems that while he may not consciously remember us, some things remain. He handed his correspondence to me without even thinking.”

 

That had Prompto perking up and Ignis smiled. “Do you think….he could remember?”

 

“Perhaps, with time and exposure. He has invited me to a study session in the library after dinner, perhaps you two should come as well.”

 

“He won’t mind?”

 

“No, after all we are family and need to spend time together.” Ignis left them to eat and joined Harry at their table, unsurprised when Harry was fine with them joining the study session. Thankfully, the remainder of the days classes were uneventful.

 

At dinner, Umbridge was in a foul mood, glaring at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. The story of what had happened had spread through the whole school by then, and the students were alternating between scorn and glee whenever they looked at her. An impressive owl glided into the hall to deliver a scroll to her before flying over to Harry to give him a letter and nip affectionately at his ear before leaving.

 

“Sirius’ owl, Artemis,” Harry explained as he took the letter. “He’s sent her terms and named his second. She’ll really hate that,” Harry snickered.

 

“Oh?” Ignis asked, intrigued.

 

“The Professor she replaced, Remus Lupin. He’s been friends with Sirius since school, they used to be a group of four,” he smiled sadly at that and Ignis knew that James Potter had been one of the four. “He’s the best Defence teacher we’ve had but he’s a werewolf and the Board kicked up a fuss over his teaching at the end of my third year. We managed to get enough student pressure to keep him on last year, but it wasn’t enough for this year. Umbridge is very prejudiced against so-called ‘half-breeds’, anyone who isn’t a ‘pureblood’ actually. Which includes me, despite the fact I’m heir to two of the old families. Having to face a pureblood in a duel is one thing, having a werewolf as his second?”

 

Ignis nodded in understanding. It sounded much like the average Insomnians attitude towards refugees and immigrants. He had never understood that attitude. He watched as Luna lent over to read the letter, the young girl smiling dreamily.

 

“The article will be in tomorrow’s edition, Daddy confirmed it this afternoon.”

 

“Good, it’ll help keep her off balance. Think Fudge will abandon her or try and save her?”

 

“This is Fudge,” she smiled. “He will save himself, unless the Wrackspurts get to him.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto put his books down on the table and Harry looked up, grinning at him.

 

“Hey, enjoying class so far?”

 

“It’s different,” Prompto offered quietly, sitting down, so he missed the flash of concern in green eyes.

 

“If you’re having an issues you can see Nev and Hermione, or come to me and Luna if it’s not a House issue. There’s the prefects too.”

 

“You don’t mind?” He asked, feeling hope and Harry smiled at him.

 

“Not at all,” he promised.

 

Prompto was relieved that Harry really didn’t mind him being around. There’d always been that niggling doubt about the guys actually liking him and wanting him with them, that doubt had exploded after the train and learning where he’d really come from. Talking with Noctis in the abandoned dorm had helped him, Noct hadn’t cared, had wanted him at his side, been willing to take Niflheim into the Kingdom. There’d just never been the chance for him to do anything. He was better now at believing they really wanted him around. But Harry wasn’t Noct in that he didn’t remember their friendship, he had no reason to want Prompto there. “Thanks,” he murmured, once again missing the look on Harry’s face.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio glanced around subtly, able to feel the air of anticipation as they awaited the morning mail. Ignis had filled them in on what Harry had done and the history there. Seemed he was a level-headed kid, that would make protecting him from a distance easier. He hated being separated from his King, he was Noct, and therefore Harry’s , Shield.

 

Soon, the owls were flocking into the hall and dropping off the mail. He opened the Quibbler and blinked at the headline. Well, that would get the woman’s attention.

 

**Ministry Approved Fraud Teaching At Hogwarts!**

The article went on to list Umbridge’s qualifications which basically came down to boot kissing bigot. There were even some comments by students who had already had her classes, as well as her calling Harry a liar to his face and the fact she would be facing Lord Black for the insult. As the students finished reading they turned to stare at the woman who was scowling before she got up and took a nearby Hufflepuff’s paper, skin going purple in rage as she read. Then…someone made a noise, sounding like a frog and soon the sound was filling the Hall. He heard Prompto snicker and he smothered a laugh. Even the other staff appeared amused, though they were watching the woman warily, in case she did something stupid.

 

That was when the doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone turned to look, obviously hoping for more free entertainment.

 

_TBC…_


	9. ch9

_Disclaimer: still not mine_

**Chapter 10**

The doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone turned to look, obviously hoping for more free entertainment.

 

Three people entered, two men and a woman, all deadly serious, and dressed in expensive robes.

 

“Lord Black is in the centre, the others are former Professor Remus Lupin and Madam Bones,” Hermione leant over to whisper to him and Gladio, and Prompto nodded.

 

Where they actually going to have the duel here? He glanced over at the Ravenclaw table to see Iggy was on alert, not that those around could tell, from the angle of his hand under the table Prompto would bet he had summoned one of his daggers. There was no subtle way to get over there either. They had sat with their backs to the wall which meant they had to get over or around their House table and then through the gap over to the Ravenclaw one.

 

The Headmaster stood as the three approached and moved to intercept them, speaking too quietly for them to hear even as Umbridge continued to glare at Harry. Prompto had to fight the urge to call his guns and shoot her before she could do anything. He couldn’t afford to be expelled or arrested, he had to stay with Harry, keep him safe. He spotted Ignis pulling Harry back slightly, shifting to cover him more and that was good. Then Neville and Hermione stood and moved to join them, giving him and Gladio an excuse to follow which was even better. Umbridge was waved over and she stormed over, the sneer she gave Lupin was actually kind of impressive. There was something….wild about the man, reminded him a little of some of the Glaive from Galahd almost. He looked older than Black, hair beginning to grey, scars, some old and some newer were scattered over his face but there was also something about him that seemed kind.

 

“Harry?” Neville asked and Harry shrugged.

 

“Sirius didn’t say they were going to have the duel here but if Dumbledore is refusing to give permission for me to leave the grounds then it’ll have to be.”

 

“Students! Please stand and move back,” Dumbledore called, and they scrambled back, watching as the House tables were pushed back before finding new seats even as an elevated platform appeared in the empty space.

 

“This is ridiculous, duelling shields are not infallible!” Hermione hissed angrily and Ignis blinked, pushing his glasses up.

 

“They are going to hold a magical duel here, but it does make sense. It is the students she has insulted and harmed through her abysmal teaching. Surely nothing too dangerous will be used?”

 

“Honour duels can be to the death,” Harry answered. “Unforgivables aren’t allowed but other than that, it’s pretty much anything goes.” He quickly ran a hand through his hair, tying it back loosely, and Luna reached over to swish her wand over his robes, neatening them.

 

“Better go greet your Lord,” Neville grinned, and Harry rolled his eyes but straightened up and stepped forward, a girl mirroring him, going to the woman while Harry approached the men.

 

Seeing them next to each other was shocking, it would be so easy to think it was Noct and the King standing over there, except he’d never seen the King grin like that, not that he’d met the man many times. The resemblance was kind of weird though, and a glance at the others showed they had seen it too.

 

“Sirius is Harry’s Godfather, but they are also related, though distantly, it’s the only reason Harry could be named as his Heir and have the magic accept it,” Hermione explained quietly, obviously seeing something in their expressions. “One of his cousins married into the Potter family, and there were marriages further back as well. Most of the old families are related in one way or another.”

 

That explained why they looked alike but not why they looked so much  like the Lucis Caelum. Maybe…they weren’t the first to travel between the worlds? One of Noct’s ancestors maybe? If he was wondering then Iggy had to be too, and he knew a lot more about the Royal family than Prompto ever would.

 

“Iggy?” Gladio whispered.

 

“The Royal line used to produce more children, it is possible that one of those or even several vanished. Outside of the ruling Monarch and their heir, the records can be spotty,” Ignis admitted very quietly. “The Just did have at least one older brother and while there are details of his death…they were never confirmed. That is only one example of course.”

 

“So there’s a crazy possibility that Harry is actually blood related to Noct as well?” Gladio asked and Ignis shrugged.

 

When it became apparent Harry and the girl would remain with the adults Prompto began shifting their way, not liking Harry being so exposed. He felt the others move with him and then the teens were also moving. It got them close enough to hear the two women arguing, Umbridge obviously trying to weasel her way out of the coming fight.

 

“Enough!” the monocle wearing woman snapped. “You are well aware of the Old Laws and you chose to breach them. Heir Potter’s blood status is of no relevance, other than to reveal your own prejudice. You called the Heir to two Ancient and Noble Houses a liar to his face in front of a classroom of witnesses. Either recant, apologise, and offer to make amends; or prepare to fight.”

 

Okay, he kind of like her. She reminded him a bit of Cor. Then again, it seemed she held the equivalent of his position here.

 

“Professor Flitwick,” she called,

 

“Yes Madam Bones.”

 

“As a former International Duelling Champion, would you do the honours?”

 

“Of course,” he bowed and moved to get onto the platform.

 

If the woman had looked unhinged before, it had gotten worse with that. It seemed it wasn’t just Harry she had issues with but anyone different? He wondered what she’d think if she knew she’d had a clone in her class the other day. The long sleeves of his robes hid the Lucian black band he wore to hide the barcode and that was the really only obvious sign of what he was. The scars on his arm were hidden under the sleeves and his normal bandana. He didn’t remember there ever being something there, but after they’d come back form Gralea Cor had tracked him down. Somehow he’d known Prompto had learnt the truth and it had been a shock to find out it had been the Marshal to bring him to Insomnia. He’d answered what questions he could, and he finally had an explanation for the scars. There had been an implant of some kind in his arm, surgically removed before his adoption.

 

No one in this world needed to know and he didn’t plan on telling. He’d stopped hiding a year after the darkness had become permanent, helping the refugees from Niflheim be accepted but that was back home. Who knew what these people would think if they saw the barcode on his wrist or knew how he’d been ‘born’.

 

Harry glanced over at them all and offered a small smile that Prompto returned automatically.

 

“I hate this,” Hermione muttered, and Neville gripped her shoulder. “Two more years…and it’d be Harry doing this. And don’t think I don’t know who his second will be the,” she looked at Neville who moved to hug her. “Stupid laws.”

 

“Sirius was a Hit Wizard, he’ll be fine,” Neville attempted to comfort her.

 

Prompto moved further towards Harry who shifted back a bit at seeing him.

 

“Hey,” Harry offered another smile. “It’s okay, I know this is probably weird, it was odd to me too at first. But it’s the only way to get her out of here and the Ministry. Sirius is good and Remus is downright scary in a fight if he needs to step up.”

 

“So why do you need to be so close?” he asked, eyeing the participants warily.

 

“Because Sirius is duelling in my name. I…I hate he’s in danger because I’m too young to do it myself.”

 

“Get the feeling he’d hate it if it was you up there too,” Prompto offered awkwardly.

 

“True.” They turned back as the doors opened again and a woman in an odd uniform entered. “And now Madam Pomphrey is here in case anyone gets hurt outside of the duel.”

 

The combatants took to the platform and the Hall fell silent.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched as the shield went up around the platform and the two bowed before magic started flying. He had never seen anything like it, and it was obvious within seconds who the better was. He spotted Prompto at Harry’s shoulder and he approved, he hoped the two could become as close friends as they had once been. It would be good for Prompto, to prove that he hadn’t been Noct’s best friend just because he hadn’t had any others outside of them. Harry had friends here and yet was still accepting them.

 

He was very happy to see the woman go down in defeat, the shield coming down as Black was announced as the winner, but he couldn’t take his eyes off her, just because an enemy was done, it did not mean there was no further danger.

 

“DOWN!” he screamed as he saw her wand come up, seeing where it was aimed, heart in his throat as he lunged forward, feeling Gladio move with him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sighed in relief as the toad went down, offering a grin to Sirius. He was glad he hadn’t killed her; she was horrible but…he didn’t like the idea of killing someone and his Godfather knew that. the shield went down and he relaxed, it was done. They could move on now and she would be gone. It should get the Ministry to back off the school, especially after Mr Lovegood’s article on how badly they’d messed up with her. He began to turn to go and greet Remus when the quiet was broken.

 

“DOWN!” that was Ignis and then he felt arms wrap around him, throwing him down and then rolling across the stone floor and under the Ravenclaw table as something exploded.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione gasped as Umbridge’s wand came up.

 

“DOWN!” Ignis screamed from beside her, pushing her back as he lunged forward with his friend.

 

Hermione stared as the curse was fired, seeing her lips move…Confringo! No! she spun, heart sinking as she realised where the woman was aiming. Not Harry! She heard Neville yell something but watched with wide eyes as Prompto threw himself over Harry, sending them rolling out of sight as the curse hit the stone wall, blowing up at least part of it, sending dust into the air. She looked back to see Gladio and Ignis restraining her physically, expressions furious as the teachers finally began to respond.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto was happy when it was over, but the woman was still alive and conscious so as far as he was concerned, still a threat. He saw Harry begin to turn to go speak with Lupin, saw the woman lifting her arm.

 

“DOWN!”

 

Even before Iggy screamed he was beginning to move, throwing himself into Harry, wrapping around him, pulling him down and then into a roll that carried them under the limited cover of the table, hearing the explosion, coughing a little on the dust that filled the air. He made sure he was on top, using his own body to shield Harry as he summoned one of his guns. “I’ve got you buddy, just stay down,” he murmured and then he felt Harry go stiff under him. He glanced down to find green eyes were very wide, his skin pale as he stared up at him and he wasn’t sure why. He felt Harry’s hand come up to rest on the one gripping his weapon, eyes roaming his face as if looking for something.

 

“P…Prom?” his nickname was a near inaudible whisper, but he heard it, freezing as his own eyes went wide.

 

How? No one had called him that near Harry. He stared into green eyes and he realised something had changed….recognition? Was he just seeing what he wanted? “Noct?” he breathed, unable to stop himself and then a hand was at the back of his neck, pulling him down, two arms wrapping around his back, hugging him tight and all he could do was clutch at Harry’s robes with his free hand, eyes squeezed tight to hold back tears. He recognised him! Something of his best friend survived in Harry.

 

“It’s you…you’re real,” he heard the other teen whisper shakily.

 

“Prompto!” Ignis called and he forced himself to pull back.

 

He looked down at Harry, seeing the wonder in his expression, his eyes continually looking him over and his heart was racing as his hope grew. He took a deep breath. “Here! We’re fine.” Because Iggy would panic if he didn’t answer. “I…Noct?” he asked again, needing to be sure, and Harry smiled.

 

“I thought you were just a dream,” Harry admitted quietly.

 

“Harry!” That was Black and Harry grimaced.

 

“We need to move,” he told him and Prompto knew he was right, but he didn’t want to. “You need to lose the gun,” he whispered and Prompto forced himself to nod, to return it to the Armiger. He took a deep breath and moved off of Harry, crawling out and then reaching back to help him out.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry felt Prompto covering him with his own body, confused. They barely knew each other and yet he’d risked his life to make sure Harry was safe. Why?

 

“I’ve got you buddy, just stay down,” Prompto told him.

 

Harry went stiff under him; he knew those words. How many times had Gunner said them or something similar in his dreams? From the look on Prompto’s face when he looked down at him he figured he looked as shocked as he felt. He moved his hand to rest on the one Prompto was keeping out of sight, surprised and yet not to find a gun being gripped tightly. He let his eyes roam the face above his, searching for any sign. Was Prompto like him? No…he fought the urge to gasp or flinch at the pain in his head, seeing images from his dreams...except now he could see faces and it was them…all three of them…

 

“P…Prom?” the nickname came to him and he found himself whispering it, feeling Prompto freeze as his eyes went wide.

 

“Noct?” Prompto’s response was barely audible but Harry felt his heart soar at the name. How could Prompto know it unless he really was the friend from his dreams?

 

He reached up and used a hand on  back of his neck to pull him down, arms wrapping around his back, hugging him as tightly as he could, feeling a hand tangle in his robes, the way Prompto’s breathing hitched as if…he was trying not to cry. “It’s you…you’re real,” he whispered, clinging to him.

 

“Prompto!” Ignis called and Prompto obviously forced himself to pull back. They stared at each other, but Harry couldn’t help it as he let his eyes roam. He looked really different in school robes and…how was he a kid? How was he here and exactly how Harry remembered from when they’d been teens at school together. He felt Prompto take a deep breath and then glance back.

 

“Here! We’re fine.” He focused back on Harry, eyes wide with wonder and hope. “I…Noct?” he asked again, and Harry smiled.

 

“I thought you were just a dream,” Harry admitted quietly. Even when he’d begun suspecting there was more to the dreams, that they were a previous life or something, he had never dared to dream he would see them in real life.

 

“Harry!” Sirius called in alarm and Harry grimaced at scaring him but not wanting to face the world right now, not with his head pounding and Prompto looking at him with tears shimmering in his eyes.

 

“We need to move,” he told him even though he could tell Prom didn’t want to either. “You need to lose the gun,” he whispered and Prompto forced himself to nod, returning it to the Armiger. Did that mean he could do that too? He felt Prompto take a deep breath and then he was moving off, crawling out and then reaching back to help him out. Harry took his hand and let him pull him out, standing up, feeling Prompto steady him.

 

“Pup?” Sirius demanded, suddenly there and Harry mustered a smile.

 

“I’m okay, thanks to Prompto,” he promised, not mentioning the pounding headache since he was sure that was due to everything clicking into place in his head.

 

Sirius immediately turned to the blonde and offered his hand. “Thank you.”

 

“Um…it was nothing…I…” he stammered, like he had when he first met Noct’s Dad.

 

Harry glanced around, spotting Gladio and Ignis standing by in concern and he studied them, confused. How were they all the same age now?

 

“Aurors are on their way to take Umbridge into custody for attempted murder,” Madam Bones offered as she approached, looking Prompto over. “Fast thinking, good work.”

 

Prompto blushed in embarrassment and Harry looked around. “Can we leave the Hall?” he asked, knowing everyone was staring.

 

“Trophy room,” Remus answered, and Harry grabbed Prompto’s wrist, tugging him along, glancing at the other two and nodding for them to come.

 

The four of them were soon inside and Harry sealed the door before leaning back against the wall, unable to let go of Prompto or stop staring at them.

 

“Harry?” Ignis called and he grinned shakily.

 

“Specs,” he answered, wondering how he would react. This was his oldest friend, his Adviser, how had he not seen it before?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis followed, worried about Prompto who appeared to be in shock, placidly letting Harry pull him along. They entered the small room filled with trophies and then Harry leant back against the wall, still not letting go of Prompto. It was understandable, he had almost been killed after all, and Prompto had been the one to save him, keeping him under cover until the situation was handled. Though, why was he staring at them? “Harry?” he called, wanting to be sure he was alright, getting a shaky grin in return.

 

“Specs,” Harry answered and Ignis was embarrassed to find himself freezing. How? It couldn’t be…could it?

 

_TBC…_


	10. ch10

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 10**

“Specs,” Harry’s greeting shocked Gladio…why would he call Ignis that? Unless…. Noctis had been the one to give Iggy that nickname. Harry was holding onto Prompto who looked rather shocky, but also…. hopeful?

 

“Noct?” Gladio found himself asking, eyes scanning the young face.

 

“Gladio,” he returned with a familiar smirk.

 

“You…you know us?” Ignis demanded shakily.

 

Gladio glanced back at the door, they likely didn’t have long before someone came to see them.

 

“I’ve been dreaming of you since I was in the accident. I thought it was because I was lonely,” he admitted softly.

 

“Then why not say something earlier?” Gladio asked.

 

“Because I never heard your names in the dreams or saw your faces. Just you three,” Harry told him, eyes scanning over them, taking everything in.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stepped forward, towards him and Prompto, hand reaching out and Harry stayed still, letting smooth fingers brush his cheek. “Noctis… we were told you would not remember us.”

 

Harry lifted his free hand, pressing against the Ignis’, green eyes sad. “How are you here? I remember… I remember the sword, being on the Throne…you were outside, fighting.”

 

“We survived the battle, but not without injury,” Ignis answered, glancing at Prompto in concern. “Prompto was mortally wounded, though he hid it while we went to find you.” He saw Harry’s grip on Prompto tighten slightly even as he tugged the blonde closer and Prompto went willingly. “I was also wounded badly. With…with your death, curatives were losing their power and there was nothing we could do.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry closed his eyes in pain, holding Prompto close against his side, reassuring himself that he was fine, they were all fine and back together now. “You all look how I remember from when you were teens in Insomnia but how is that possible? I know I look different.”

 

“You still look quite a bit like Noctis…I suppose we should use Harry though.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Harry admitted. It felt strange to be called Noct or Noctis, but it wasn’t a bad strange. “It might raise some questions though.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed.

 

“And, you can see, but there is scaring?” Harry asked gently and Ignis smiled at him.

 

“My sight was returned when we arrived here, it is not as good as it was before Altissia, the glasses are now a necessity, but I can see.”

 

“You should see a Healer; my vision was fixed over the summer. I’ll probably need them again when I get older but for now my vision is fine.”

 

Ignis nodded in acceptance, he was unsure how much that would cost, if their funds would cover it, but if his need for glasses could be removed or at least lessened then that would be one less vulnerability in a fight. “It was then she came,” he looked to Gladio who took over, quickly explaining what she had told them.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Sirius mentioned a Prophecy was made just a while before I was born, that it could have referred to Neville or me, but that my parents never told him what it said.” Who was the woman? Not an Astral, they’d all been accounted for. Had she been responsible for the rebirth of Noctis as Harry? Why? He looked towards the door, feeling someone angry approaching…Sirius. “Company,” he warned, and they fell silent as the door opened and Sirius entered, moving right to Harry and Prompto finally shifted away from him.

 

Sirius immediately clasped his shoulders, looking him over. “You’re sure you’re not hurt?” he demanded, and Harry smiled.

 

“I’m fine Siri, a little dusty maybe. The curse never came near me thanks to Prompto.” He then found himself dragged into a tight hug which he returned. “I’m fine, promise. My back isn’t even twinging.”

 

“Alright,” Sirius whispered and then he looked up at Prompto. He let go of Harry and approached the blonde, offering his hand. Prompto looked startled but slowly took it. “Thank you, again. I owe you a debt for saving him.”

 

“What? Oh…no…I…”

 

Harry wanted to say something, do something, and was relieved when Ignis moved in to gently clasp Prompto’s shoulder, steadying him. “They’re from America, Sirius. They don’t do that.”

 

“Oh, I see. Mr?” he glanced at Harry.

 

“Argentum,” he answered.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Right, Mr Argentum, I am Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Harry is my Heir and you saved his life, thus the family line. The creates a debt in magic, you can ask for almost anything you wish, and it is my duty to see you receive it,” Sirius explained, seeing the boy pale, eyes wide. That was an interesting reaction. Harry had told him of the transfer students, that they had been helping them settle in. he knew his Godson could do with more friends who just saw Harry and not his heir or the Boy-Who-Lived and maybe these three could do that.

 

“I didn’t…I don’t want…” wow, could the kid’s eyes get any wider. The young man he assumed was the blonde’s cousin wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“Breath Prompto, it’s alright, calm down.”

 

Harry moved from his side to take slightly trembling hands. “It’s okay, I know you didn’t do it for a reward. I have a suggestion for one though,” he offered and the way Prompto stared at his godson was almost painful to see. Like Harry was offering water to a drowning man.

 

“Harry?” he asked, wondering what the kid had come up with.

 

“House protection,” he answered, and Sirius blinked but then grinned.

 

“Sneaky, likely to piss off a lot of people, I like it.”

 

“What?” Prompto asked, looking between them.

 

“Britain’s really old fashioned Prompto. While the Minister is technically elected, the Wizengamot is filled with the old families and Purebloods. Noblesse oblige is something that is still expected,” Harry began explaining and Sirius let him, he would know better how to explain it to them. Harry non-magicals in your family tree, being foreign, all of that will work against you, even among some of the other students. By taking you into the Protection of the House of Black or Potter or both, you would be treated as a member of that House.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto listened to the explanation, staring into green eyes, unwilling to break the hold on his hands. He couldn’t feel Harry, like he’d been able to feel Noctis, they weren’t magically connected here, not yet. Maybe not ever depending on if Harry still carried any of Noct’s magic. But this…was kind of the same thing as being one of his Retainers, to be part of the same House. Did that mean he still wanted them? He couldn’t ask, not with a stranger there. Then Harry smiled, squeezing his hands and Prompto felt a finger move against his palm, spelling out letters and he couldn’t help smiling shyly back. Ever at your side, he remembered that…. which meant he remembered what Prompto was. As if in answer, Harry’s fingers grazed the wrist band he was wearing though…there was a flicker of confusion in his eyes…. maybe he didn’t remember everything?

 

“All three of us?” he asked, he couldn’t do it without them, and Harry nodded.

 

“if that’s what you want to ask for,” the man, Black answered. “Both Houses or just one, whatever you feel comfortable with.”

 

“Go be an adult Sirius, we’re fine in here,” Harry told him, glancing over and Black arched an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, I see how it is, no one wants me around,” he mock pouted and Harry laughed.

 

“Very funny, but Moony might not appreciate being left to deal with all the officials by himself, especially if our beloved Minister shows up.”

 

“Good point, sure you’re all alright?” he asked, and Harry let go of Prompto’s hands to turn to the man and shoo him from the room.

 

He then turned back to Prompto, frowning slightly. “Are you okay? I’m sorry about Siri, he means well but he can be a bit forceful.”

 

Prompto rubbed at his wrist, drawing Harry’s eyes to it and he frowned, like he was trying to remember something.

 

Gladio stepped up and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder, making him look up. “Do you remember everything?” he asked and harry shrugged.

 

“Most of it? I think. Everything from before the daemon attack is too vague to really be useful. Even after for a few years is hard to remember. It becomes easier…. after meeting Prompto in high school. I think there are still some gaps, especially after… after Altissia.”

 

“Do you remember?” Prompto shakily raised his hand, revealing the black band on his wrist and he froze as Harry reached out to run his fingers over it before reaching for the buckle, making eye contact. Prompto took a shaky breath but then nodded slightly and Harry undid it, revealing the black lines beneath, running his fingers over them and Prompto shivered.

 

“Ardyn had taken you… we found you locked in a cell, beat up… you didn’t believe we were real,” he choked out and Prompto stared at him, hoping that meant he knew, that he wouldn’t have to tell him again. “There was a room we had to get into, a locked room and you put your wrist to the scanner… you…you wouldn’t look at me. You said something…” he frowned, obviously trying to dredge up a memory. “About MT’s and codeprints…. I woke then and never dreamed of that again.”

 

Prompto’s heart sank, he didn’t know. Then Harry was gripping his hands again and he looked up at him. “Noct…”

 

“Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter,” he promised gently.

 

Prompto felt Ignis press against his side, his hand still on his shoulder, Gladio meeting his eyes over Harry’s shoulder. “Every MT has one of these,” he finally whispered. “I…I was made in a lab to be one. Cor was sent on a mission and came back to Insomnia…”

 

“With you,” Harry finished for him and Prompto nodded shakily. “Oh Prom,” he whispered and then he stepped in, wrapping his arms around him and Prompto started, unsure, but then he wrapped his arms around Harry in return.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis looked at Gladio, seeing his own relief mirrored in his eyes. There had always been the slim chance that Harry would reject Prompto over this. He had Noct’s soul and a good portion of his memories it seemed, but that did not make them identical.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“It doesn’t matter where you were born or why. You stood by his…by my side through everything. I know you were there, at the Citadel, I remember that. You were my best friend,” Harry whispered, holding on tight. “I’ve dreamed of you, of all three of you, since I was eight years old, wanting that. I want you in my life, if you want to be.”

 

“Ever at your side,” Prompto choked out, clinging to him.

 

“Will you join House Potter?” Harry asked, lifting his head to look at Ignis and then turning his head to see Gladio.

 

“We came to this world for you Princess,” Gladio snorted and Harry laughed at the nickname.

 

“Gladio is right, we came here to be at your side,” Ignis agreed and Harry nodded, moving an arm from Prompto’s back to tip his head up.

 

“Prom?” he asked, staring into blue eyes, seeing the hope in them. “Will you stay with me?”

 

“Always,” he promised, and Harry grinned.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione watched closely as the Toad was clapped in magic suppressing cuffs and led away, Sirius then slipping away as well, obviously to speak with Harry. It had been so close, too close. She had nearly lost one of her closest friends because of a bigoted, power hungry, woman. If Prompto hadn’t reacted so fast…. she would have to thank him.

 

She hated to admit it but, she was a bit jealous of them. It had taken a lot of time for Harry to really become her friend, he’d held back from them for a long time. She knew now it’d been because of his ‘family’; he’d only been with the Jordan’s a few years back then. He was a lot more emotionally stable now, despite the trouble with the Ministry and Voldemort. So, it made sense that he would make friends quicker and easier now too. It was stupid to be jealous of people they’d known for a handful of days. Harry wouldn’t just toss them aside for new friends, he wasn’t like that at all, loyal to a fault.

 

It was a relief when the four came back into the Great Hall and she threw herself into Harry’s arms, not too hard though. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging tight.

 

“I’m okay,” he promised.

 

“Next time stay further back,” she chided, and he nodded.

 

“What’d we miss?”

 

“Umbridge has been arrested and taken away by the Aurors for attempted murder. She tried to argue it was Flitwick’s fault for lowering the shield before the duel was officially over, didn’t work with the whole Hall plus Madam Bones calling her a liar,” she explained, and Harry shook his head.

 

“Did she really think that would work?”

 

“Maybe?” Hermione shrugged slightly.

 

“What sort of penalty is she looking at?”

 

“Attempted murder of a double heir? Life in Azkaban, maybe even the Kiss,” Neville spoke up as he joined them. “That’s what Gran will push for; she hates her for all of the idiotic laws she’s managed to get passed. If the Minister knows what’s best for himself, he’ll stay out of the case. Then again, this is Fudge we’re talking about.”

 

“He’s that bad?” Ignis asked, pushing his glasses up his nose, a habit Harry had when he wore them. Was it a common habit in people who wore glasses?

 

“Definitely, he’s infested with Nargles and Wrackspurts,” Luna answered with a dreamy smile.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis was unsure what those were or why they would be infesting someone but…that dreamy smile definitely hid a sharp mind. Then she leant in towards him.

 

“The four are now reunited, thank you,” she whispered before skipping away and he blinked.

 

How? Then there’d been what she said on the train… was she from Eos as well? The local equivalent of an Oracle perhaps? What did they call them? Seers? No, they saw the future, she couldn’t know of their past, could she?

 

He glanced down slightly as Harry joined him. “That’s Luna for you. She just knows things, no one knows how, and she won’t confirm or deny being a Seer.”

 

“I see.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis came awake immediately to see a blurry Harry beside his bed. He grabbed his glasses and sat up. “Majesty?” the question was automatic as he was still waking up. Harry motioned for quiet and then to come so Ignis got up and shoved his feet in his boots, grabbing his dressing gown to follow Harry down to the common room. He watched as Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and spread it out.

 

“I solemnly swear I’m up to no good,” he whispered and Ignis watched as ink spread across the parchment, forming a map of the castle. “Coast is clear.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Gryffindor tower,” Harry answered, throwing a cloak over the two of them and Ignis was shocked to find the world looking strange. “Invisibility cloak,” Harry told him as they slipped from Ravenclaw tower and began silently walking through the halls. They stopped at a wall and Harry showed him how to open the secret passage. “The castle is littered with secret passages, hidden rooms, things like that,” he explained. “My Dad, James, he spent seven years finding as many as he could with Sirius and Remus. They made the map while still at school, it shows where everyone is in the castle and even out on the grounds. It even shows passwords if you know the correct setting, it even shows passwords.” They came out of the passageway and harry walked up to a portrait of a rather large woman. “Mimbulus Mimbletonia,” he stated, and the portrait swung open.

 

Ignis looked around, finding a room similar to the one he was used to, though done in red and gold, and it lacked many of the study areas and bookshelves.

 

“Guys dorms are on the left,” Harry whispered, and they headed up to the fifth floor, opening the door quietly.

 

Assuming he knew why they were there, Ignis glanced at the trunks until he recognised Gladio’s, pointing out Prompto’s to Harry who nodded.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto jolted awake to a hand lightly covering his mouth, eyes focusing on green eyes. The hand withdrew and Harry indicated for him to be quiet. He sat up to see Iggy waking Gladio. He grabbed his shoes and a coat and the slipped from the dorm and then out into the school. They headed up a few levels and down some more corridors before Harry stopped in front of a blank wall and paced in front of it, a door forming. He pulled it open and went inside. Prompto followed and gasped….it was Noct’s apartment.

 

“How?” he asked in awe.

 

“The Room of Requirement becomes what you want. I…I thought you’d be more comfortable here,” Harry answered, reaching out to run his hand over the couch.

 

Prompto watched confused, but then it hit hi, for Harry, he’d only ever seen the apartment in his dreams. How strange would it be to have it real? Curious, he went to the window and looked out, seeing what looked like Insomnia at midday, though it couldn’t be. “This is amazing.”

 

“So, what’s up?” Gladio asked as he took a seat.

 

Harry sat on the couch and Prompto joined him, getting a smile. “We didn’t get much time to talk and during the day privacy is almost impossible to find. If you don’t want to…”

 

“No!” Prompto quickly spoke up. “It’s good,” he glanced at the others who nodded, Ignis taking a seat as well.

 

“Is there anything you want to know Harry?” Ignis asked gently.

 

“Could… could you tell me more about what living in Insomnia was like?” he asked, and they all nodded, settling in to share.

 

_TBC…._


	11. ch11

 

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 11**

“How did you find this room?” Ignis asked after they had spent time speaking of the city, prompting some more memories in Harry.

 

“Last year, after my name was called for the tournament, things got a bit…tense with some of the other students. The guys in the dorm knew I’d never have entered, that I hate my fame. I took to using the secret passages to keep out of sight and wandering the lesser used corridors. I was pacing in the hall when a door just appeared, didn’t take long to work out what the room could do,” he explained, leaning back on the couch. Prompto was lying beside him, head in his lap but there was no teasing banter tonight. He could remember thinking that Prompto had been different, physically surer of himself after a decade apart but… and now he was really seeing it. He figured it was being made worse with the addition of teenage hormones but Prompto was more hesitant than he remembered him being since they had become friends and he hated it He hated that losing him had done this, though Ardyn’s tender mercies in Gralea had likely also had a part in it. Watching Gladio and Ignis, he could see they too hadn’t handled things all that well, they were just far better at hiding it.

 

“Sounds like you really could have used us last year,” Gladio offered and Harry nodded, he definitely could have.

 

“The Crystal is gone, but can you still use Lucian magic?” Ignis asked and Harry thought it over.

 

“I think so?” he offered with a shrug. “There’s been a few times, especially facing Voldemort, where I’ve felt something different to my magic.”

 

“Then we shall need to work on helping you regain access to it. Even if you can no longer summon the Astrals, access to the Armiger alone would be a good advantage.”

 

Harry nodded; it would definitely come in handy. “Could you teach me to fight too? I know I’ll never be able to match what I’ve seen in my dreams or anything, but even the basics could come in handy.”

 

“You’ve had no physical defence training?” Gladio demanded, obviously horrified, and Harry shook his head.

 

“Duelling is still done, as you saw, but it’s all magic. You can learn a martial art in the non-magical world but it’s all for competition. You can start an application to the army when you’re fifteen, but you need parental consent and you can’t really join until you’re sixteen. I’d never pass the physical.”

 

“How bad is your injury?” Prompto asked in concern and Harry sighed.

 

“Worse than I remember the one form the Marilith being but that could be the difference in technology. Also, I didn’t receive magical healing for what I think is at least several weeks, maybe longer.”

 

“What do you mean you think?” Ignis demanded in alarm.

 

“I remember being in the hospital for a while and then pretty much nothing until the Jordan’s took me in and I was doing therapy then. Madam Pomphrey never said anything but the way she looked at me the first time I went to her during my First Year…I’m sure I spent time here and was Obliviated of it. Dumbledore didn’t want me to know about magic until I received my letter when I was eleven. If they had known what happened earlier, I think it could have been healed more than it is. If it wasn’t my spine then they could vanish the bones and use Skele-Gro to replace them, but it’s too dangerous with the spinal cord there.”

 

“Because any damage to the cord and you could end up unable to walk, or worse,” ignis winced and Harry nodded.

 

“With Voldemort back my needing a cane so much was a massive lability, so we spent a lot of the summer travelling. I’ve seen a lot of specialists and trialled more potions than I want to think about. They helped and I also had the brace I used upgraded so that I don’t need the walking stick, though I carry it just in case.” He shifted and Prompto sat up, so he rolled his pyjama pant leg up to show off the new brace.

 

“You may not have access to the Armiger, but we do. I know the older an injury the less effective curatives are, but it would not hurt to try,” Ignis offered and Harry nodded. Ignis summoned a Hi-Elixir and handed it over.

 

Harry stared at the bottle and then tightened his grip, crushing it. He gasped, closing his eyes as he felt the sudden rush of power through his body, feeling it reach into something that was definitely not the magic he used daily.

 

“Noct!” Prompto called in alarm.

 

“I’m okay,” he answered, breathing heavily.

 

“Are you alright?” Ignis demanded.

 

“Yeah, just wasn’t expecting that,” Harry opened his eyes and smiled at them. He reached for that feeling and with a familiar blue flash a battered tackle box appeared in his hand and he laughed in sheer relief. “Guess that’s all I needed to kickstart my magic.” The box vanished back into the Armiger.

 

“Then why can’t I feel you?” Prompto asked and Harry frowned.

 

“It is something of a curiosity. Without a link to you, we should not be able to access magic.”

 

“My guess would be the mystery woman,” Gladio admitted and it was the only theory they had.

 

“Can you re-link us?” Prompto asked and Harry turned to face him, holding his hands out and Prompto quickly took them.

 

Harry closed his eyes, reaching for the sense of new magic, it was a bit different…not as tiring…because he was no longer linked to the Crystal? He couldn’t feel the Covenants with the Astrals or the Royal Arms, but he’d expected that. Had his magic been in a form of stasis all this time? He pulled on the magic, feeling it surge up through him and then down into his hands, pushing it out. He opened his eyes to see the air around their hands shatter into blue crystalline shards before the shards sank into Prompto’s skin and they both gasped, grinning, as the link was reforged.

 

“I can feel you!” Prompto grinned, tears spilling from his eyes, but he obviously didn’t care.

 

Harry grinned back at him, this was what he’d been missing the last fifteen years, he just hadn’t recognised what the slight emptiness was. It had been the lack of others linked into his magic, into his very being. He turned to look at the others and Ignis quickly stood, moving to kneel at his feet, holding out his hands and Harry quickly took them. It was even easier the second time and then Ignis was back where he belonged, he had been the first that Noctis had created the bond with so long ago but Ignis obviously didn’t mind that Prompto had been first this time. Then it was Gladio’s turn, after which they relaxed for a few minutes in quiet, enjoying the sensation of being whole again.

 

“I hate to say it, but we all need sleep. These younger bodies aren’t used to all night hunts,” Gladio said after a while. “We don’t want to all be falling asleep in class. We’ll give it a few days, see how your magic and the Elixir settle before we look at starting to get you into fighting shape. Your friends here, they going to be trying to follow us into any fights?”

 

“Yeah, they’ll also notice if we’re all gone too often.”

 

“Okay then, we offer to train them if they’re going to stick this out, sooner or later they’ll see you using Lucian magic though,” Gladio warned and Harry nodded. He wondered if he could bring them in too, or did it only work with those from Eos? “They know about this place? It’d be the perfect training space.”

 

“Luna does, we can tell the others.” He got the map out and activated it, so they all got moving.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio lay in bed, unable to sleep quite yet. Finding out Noct…Harry remembered them had been the best possible news, even if there were gaps in his memories. Now though, things were as they should be. If he focused, he could feel the cool rush of Lucian magic, binding the four of them together again. It had been very faint when Noct had been within the Crystal, letting them know he was still alive and they’d felt it when he emerged, they’d been on their way to Hammerhead when Talcott had called.

 

With them split up in two dorms, having that link back was a relief. Knowing Harry had access to the magic he had back home was a relief too. They’d been getting by in classes, faking it as best they could, but they didn’t have the local magic like Harry did, they hadn’t been born into bodies from this world. They would need to work with Harry to see how effective they would be against the locals. From what Harry had said, they would dominate a physical fight, but Earth magic seemed a lot more versatile than what they used, or at least at the level they had been capable of. King Regis had used magic differently to how Noctis had, as had the Glaive.

 

He didn’t like the political situation they were in at all. Noctis or Harry, he was his King. He had no interest in answering to some Ministry, especially with what he had heard and read so far. Incompetent seemed one of the kinder descriptions for the majority. Even the Empire hadn’t been so terrible at ruling, at least until the last decade or so of its existence. Were all of the governments of this world that bad or had they just been ‘lucky’ with the country they needed to be in? During the decade without Noctis, there had been a provisional government of sorts set up in Lestallum, but it had been in the belief that Noctis would take over as King after he brought the dawn. Hopefully something more permanent had been sorted out since they had all vanished, likely presumed dead. He didn’t like politics, but he had been the future Lord Amicitia and so he had been trained to take his place at Noctis’ side on the Council.

 

He heard a whimper and got up, moving to Prompto’s bed to wake him before he started screaming. They all had nightmares, had ever since Insomnia fell, but Noctis and Prompto had always had the worst. He hoped Harry slept better though with what they’d learnt of his life, he doubted it. At least he had Iggy there now to help.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione smiled as the three boys walked down from their dorm. She hadn’t slept all that well after the days excitement so she hoped today would be calmer. She did wonder if Remus would return as DADA Professor, even if only temporarily. She had already written a letter for her parents to send her dress robes to her, just in case she was called as a witness against Umbridge, it wouldn’t do to shock the Wizarding court by wearing a woman’s suite or something, no matter how tempting it was.

 

Morning greetings were exchanged and then they headed for the Great Hall for breakfast. She talked with Gladio as they walked, it had been a surprise to find him so interested in academics and then she had been mad at herself for assuming. Just because he was tall and very muscular she had judged him by that, she should have known better.

 

As soon as they entered the Hall she saw Prompto searching for Harry. It was cute, though she did worry. Harry had never shown any interest in anyone of any gender. She knew he would be pressured for heirs, even if Sirius did decide to marry and have children to take on the mantle of Lord Black, Harry would still be the last Potter. She hoped Prompto didn’t get his heart broken, if it was more than a crush. Seeing him hesitate, obviously wanting to go over, she walked between tables and moved to the Ravenclaw table to say good morning to the three at the table, Luna seeing them and waving happily. Seeing her wave, Harry and Ignis turned sideways on the seat to see them.

 

“Good morning,” Ignis offered and they quickly returned the greeting.

 

Hermione kissed Harry’s cheek, looking him over and he rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m fine,” he told her and then looked up as the morning mail arrived, tracking something. She looked up to see a regal black owl fly towards them, focusing on Prompto whose eyes widened. “It’s Sirius’ owl,” Harry quickly told him. “Hold your arm out for him.”

 

Prompto held his arm out and the bird landed, offering a leg and Prompto awkwardly took the letter from the bird which took off quickly. He opened the letter and then looked up, lost.

 

“May I?” Harry asked and Prompto quickly handed it over. Harry quickly looked it over and then smiled at the blonde. “It’s just the official offer of what was discussed yesterday Prom, in very formal language.”

 

“Oh, okay.” He took the parchment when Harry held it out to him and Hermione watched, seeing the affection in Harry’s eyes. Huh. What was going on? What was she missing? She glanced at Luna and the younger girl just smiled at her even as Neville kissed his girlfriend’s cheek. So maybe Prompto wouldn’t get his heartbroken?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Filius glanced at Minerva and they shared a smile at the sight of their students talking together. They had been concerned the children would struggle to remain friends across House Divides, but they had proven it could be done. They had all seen how awkward Harry had been with making deeper friendships, so they were glad young Neville and Hermione had toughed out the difficulties. And obviously being split up was not causing issues with the transfer students either, the two groups coming together around Harry. He had inherited James ability to pull people into his orbit, but he lacked James’ arrogance and even occasional cruelty. All children were capable of being cruel and the Marauders had grown out of it, Lily’s presence helping there.

 

Even with Sirius and Remus in his life, the boy showed no interest in pranks, though he would laugh at the twins…so long as it was truly funny. No one in the school would ever forget the tongue lashing he had delivered to the redheads over one of their ‘pranks’. That had reminded those who’d known her of Lily.

 

Harry was a good blend of the best of his parents, despite barely remembering anything of them. But it was easy to see he was also very much his own person. He had grown up even faster than the Marauders and they had been growing up when Voldemort was gaining power and influence, the war beginning. Sometimes it was like looking into the eyes of a war weary adult. It made Minerva hate herself a bit for not doing more to stand up against Dumbledore when he’d insisted on placing Harry with the Dursley’s. Seeing him lying so still in the hospital bed had broken her heart. She hadn’t known Albus’ plan to Obliviate Harry of his time in the Castle until it had been done and it had been one of the times she had screamed at him. It seemed where Harry was concerned the man just kept making one bad decision after another.

 

Having Sirius take over custody from Albus had been good, him being adult enough to keep joint custody with the Jordan’s had been even better. The boy had lightened since then, although the mess last year had obviously taken a toll. Seeing Umbridge aim at him…she had quietly given young Argentum fifty points for quick thinking and actions in his saving Harry from that curse. From the way the Gryffindor point total had increased, she wasn’t the only one to have awarded points.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis accepted the letter from Prompto to read it over. He had advised the blonde when it had come to his Crownsguard contracts, had helped him with the reports he had stolen from the Magitek Facility as well, despite his blindness at the time. It felt completely natural to read over the formal offer of reward sent by Lord Black, some of the language was different to that he had been trained with, but he had already seen some of it used in the correspondence Harry had him check before. When he was done Prompto signed it and then took it over to Harry so that he could send it back using his owl later.

 

When they finished their homework the group left the library and then followed Harry and Luna up to the Room. Harry paced in front of the blank wall and a door appeared, surprising Hermione and Neville. They all went inside to find a familiar room to the Insomnian’s, it looked much like one of the many training rooms within the Citadel but there were differences with areas set up to practice the local magic and even research.

 

“What is this place?” Hermione asked, looking around in shock.

 

“The Room of Requirements. I found it last year,” Harry told her. “It becomes whatever you ask for.”

 

“And we need this?” Neville asked, eyeing the weapons racks.

 

“Voldemort’s back Nev, sooner or later he’s going to come after me again. Thanks to the work this summer I can get around better now than I could in the Graveyard but that’s not enough. Gladio’s offered to teach me to fight, as much as I can and I’m taking him up on it.”

 

“I’ll teach all of you if you want. Iggy and Prompto are no slouches either at fighting.”

 

Luna smiled at him and then skipped up to him, curtseying. “Please teach me.”

 

Neville looked around, then at them, and finally to Harry who just stared back. “I’m in,” he finally said.

 

Hermione was obviously torn and Ignis had done enough research to understand why. Attitudes among the general population towards fighting were very similar to those of man in Insomnia before the Fall, it wasn’t their responsibility and killing was bad. At least the war with the Empire had been against MT”s for basically their whole lives, with very few human combatants on that side, that had made things easier morally. Harry could accept such things easily due to Noctis’ memories but Hermione had obviously been rather sheltered before entering the magical world.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Learning to fight…it made what was coming feel more real than even Harry’s kidnapping last year hadn’t. Killing was bad, evil, but…soldiers killed, even the police did when they had to. She’d been with him when Pettigrew attacked but she’d been practically worthless, leaving Harry to fight alone and having to defend all of them. Hadn’t she promised that would never happen again? Her strength was in research and memorisation but what use was that if a fight broke out? What was the point in knowing a spell if she didn’t get the chance to use it? She couldn’t sit this out either, if Voldemort won her life was over. “Please teach me,” she finally answered, blushing slightly at the proud smiles that got her from her boys.

 

_TBC…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione’s thoughts on Harry and Prompto – Prompto had just gotten his best friend back, if a little different, and is terrified of losing him again. So she may be reading more into things than what is there. Does Prompto love Noct/Harry? Yes. Is it romantic love? Not necessarily. At the moment I am leaning towards it not being romantic.


	12. ch12

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Sorry for the wait. Still really torn over pairings for this_

 

**Chapter 12**

 

Neville hit the mat hard, rolling, fighting the urge to groan. Okay, that hurt! Why had he agreed to this? He pushed up to his hands and knees, seeing Harry and Ignis, the taller male carefully working with Harry to help him stretch. That was why. He would not fail Harry again. War was coming, they all knew it. He’d been useless against Pettigrew, being sent for help while they stayed to fight, but it had been even worse last year. Harry had been kidnapped from right in front of them and had faced a resurrected Voldemort without them. Never again!

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat with Ignis, waiting for their new DADA teacher to arrive. No one knew who it was, they were the first class since the fiasco with Umbridge. The office door opened and Harry grinned as a familiar figure walked down the stairs, the entire class erupting in thunderous applause and Remus held his hands up.

 

“Thank you for the warm welcome back, all of you. I’ve had a look at the textbook she assigned and I have a suggestion, when winter truly sets in, they shall make excellent kindling for your dorm fires. I have sent a letter home about a replacement text and have contacted Flourish and Blotts about the issue. They have agreed to discount the purchase of replacement texts.” The comment on burning the old books got a few laughs. “Until then we shall be doing practical work so quills away.”

 

Harry glanced at Ignis at the mention of practical work. Charms and transfiguration had been the problem classes for them, now it looked like Defence would be joining the list. Then again, their magic was quite battle orientated so maybe it’d be better for DADA.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto winced in sympathy, as No…Harry grimaced in pain. “Sorry,” he whispered.

 

“Hey,” Harry called and he looked up into green eyes, finding his King smiling at him. “It’s not so bad,” he promised. “Trust me, I couldn’t have done any of this last year, even after the treatment this would have hurt more.”

 

“So the elixir helped more than your magic?”

 

“Looks like it,” he agreed and Prompto was relieved, he hated seeing him in pain.

 

He’d hidden it really well when they were in school, it had taken months for him to realise and when he’d asked…Noctis had thought he wouldn’t want to be friends anymore. Instead he’d pushed Iggy for details on how he could help on the bad days. They’d all gotten even better at helping him after Insomnia had fallen.

 

He carefully helped Harry shift into the next stretch. For now they were working on getting as much movement as they could from his back and leg as well as slowly building up stamina and strength. Ignis had set up a routine for morning and night in their dorm and apparently their dormmates had taken to following along and helping too. Neville had managed to land himself if detention with the potions teacher and Hermione had an assignment so it was just them in the Room, Luna had begged off for the session, none of the guys were going to ask why.

 

“Prom?” Harry called and he glanced up. “Are you okay?” he reached out and tipped Prompto’s face up fully, gently. He shifted out of position and then tugged at Prompto. “Come here,” he whispered, pulling him into a hug and Prompto held on tight. “I’m here Prom, I’m here and I will never willingly leave you,” he swore.

 

Prompto lifted his head, staring into brilliant green eyes, as striking as the midnight blue he’d known so well. It was still strange to see green instead of blue but he was getting used to it. “Won’t you? The lady who sent us here said you were trapped in another prophecy. She…she said you ‘may’ survive it. May.”

 

“That’s a lot more of a chance than I had as the Chosen King, Prom. I have you guys with me again as well people here willing to help. I promise, I will not just roll over and die. We don’t even know what the Prophecy says.”

 

“What do you think it’s about?”

 

“Honestly?” Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, grimacing as it pulled some free from the loose ponytail he’d secured it in earlier. “Voldemort. Sirius said the Potter’s went into not long after I was born, so did the Longbottom’s and Neville’s a day older than me. I can take a pretty educated guess at what it says though.”

 

“You or him,” Prompto answered and Harry nodded. “At least he’s not older than the Kingdom and the source of a plague?”

 

Harry laughed. “No, he’s only about seventy and the most powerful Dark Lord on Earth ever. I’m what, forty five if you count both lives? So not as big a gap of age or experience. And once I get used to using Lucian magic I’ll have a few tricks up my sleeve he won’t know anything about.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis glanced over from where he was training with Gladio to see they had stopped working to talk. He hoped that No…Harry could get through Prompto’s defences to help him with whatever was bothering him still. They were all worried about the blond. Harry was dealing with everything better and he had two lives to sort through and deal with.

 

While his King had given permission to use Noctis or Harry, it was safer to use Harry. They didn’t know if he planned to tell anyone the truth and too many questions would be raised should they use his old name in public.

 

He was thankfully doing better than they had thought he would in beginning to train his body. It would take time though and who knew how much of that they would have before something happened? As soon as he could handle and throw a blade they needed to get him warping, they were too young to legally ‘Apparate’ although he planned to get Harry taught as soon as possible anyway. In a life or death situation who cared if it was legal? From his research, Apparition had a much larger range than warping, didn’t need an anchor and wasn’t as draining magically.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry accepted the envelope from the Owl which flew off to drop one before Neville, Hermione, and Prompto. He opened it and was unsurprised to find he was being called as a witness against Umbridge. Fudge had been rather quiet since her arrest but maybe they could use the trial to handle him as well. War was coming and they needed an effective leader, Fudge was anything but.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione slumped down on the bench, panting. She’d thought she was reasonable fit with all the stairs and carrying a heavy bookbag around every day, she was wrong! She had it easier than Neville but Luna had her beat easily. The three guys had them all looking like couch potatoes though. Harry didn’t count, they were working differently with him and it wasn’t fair to compare him to them. Whatever treatments he’d gotten over the summer though had definitely helped a lot; she’d never seen him so free in movement and with far less pain too.

 

He’d become so close to the three transfers, despite only being in the same house as Ignis. It was almost like they were old friends but that was impossible. They were American and Harry had never left Britain before this summer. He would have mentioned meeting them in those travels. She’d tried asking Luna but unravelling her answer may take the rest of her life. She seemed happy about their closeness though and Luna was a good judge of such things.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius read the court summons and then handed it to Remus, who had not received one. Amelia could force a trial but she could not guarantee the verdict or even an actual fair hearing and the leaving out of his Second in the duel hinted at which faction was trying to control the hearing. It seemed Aunt Cassiopeia’s little black book would need to be retrieved from the Vault. No one had ever dared cross the woman; her information network was something both sides of the war would have dearly loved to gain access to.

 

He’d been doing his best in the Wizengamot to control the Dark faction through less obvious means than blackmail but it seemed like he would need to increase that work. He doubted Augusta would complain about it at all.

 

_TBC…_

_I know it’s very short but this fic is giving me trouble so better something than nothing._


	13. ch13

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_I just reached the Leviathan trial again and have a question. Who summoned Titan or did he just decide to show up and try to keep them from drowning by throwing up rock to break up the waves? Which also means I’m up the part where I really start loathing Gladio and wanting Noct to push him off the train._

 

**Chapter 13**

Prompto tried not to fidget as Gladio straightened his tie for him.

 

“Here,” Neville helped him get the dress robes settled properly. “Get Harry or even Sirius to check you before you go into the courtroom. Appearances will go a long way even though they shouldn’t. No matter what anyone says, stay calm and polite. You’re under the protection of both House Black and Potter so no one should dare anything to your face though,” Neville explained and he nodded.

 

“Why can’t any of you come?”

 

“Because it’s a school day. Gran even tried the heir route so I could attend but the Headmaster said no. if anything happens, get to Sirius, Madam Bones, or my Gran. You can spot her by the bird on her hat.”

 

“Do you think something will happen?” Gladio asked in concern and Neville shrugged slightly.

 

“It shouldn’t,” Hermione answered, walking into the dorm. “Too many people saw what Umbridge did for anyone to believe it can be swept under the rug. However, no one ever claimed Fudge was elected for his brains. Voldemort is fine with him in charge because he’s deny he’s back, giving him time to work in secret. I don’t know if Umbridge is a Death Eater, a supporter, or what but a lot of her views seem to align with theirs so they may try to keep her free and in power,” she explained.

 

“Right, trust no one except the group, Madam Bones, and Neville’s gran.” No, he wasn’t nervous at all.

 

“Come on, don’t want to run late,” Gladio told him so they left the dorm, heading for McGonagall’s office to find Noct and Iggy already there.

 

No…Harry was dressed in very formal black and dark red robes, the Potter and Black crests prominently displayed on the right. He smiled at him and Prompto smiled back. “Ready?”

 

“As I’ll ever be,” he answered.

 

“You’ll be fine.” Harry knocked on the door and then they walked in to find the Professor, Professor Lupin, and Lord Black inside.

 

“Hey pup, lookin’ sharp.”

 

Harry shook his head but hugged his godfather. “Look who’s talking, trying to impress someone?”

 

That got a laugh and a playful swipe at his hair. “Brat.” He then turned to Prompto. “You’ve used the Floo before?”

 

“Uh, no.”

 

“I’ll go through with him Sirius,” Harry told him.

 

“Alright, I’ll go first, then you boys, and Remus will be behind you.” he stepped up to the fireplace and Prompto watched as he stepped into it, throwing down some powder. “Ministry of Magic!” he called and then he was gone.

 

“Ready?” Harry asked and Prompto glanced at the others before nodding. They stepped in and Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and he quickly latched on as well. “Ministry of Magic!”

 

Prompto gasped as the world spun around crazily, catching brief glimpses of fireplaces and rooms before suddenly it came to a stop, feeling Harry shift their weight, copying him, and they stumbled out of the fireplace. Then Sirius was there, helping to steady them.

 

“Not bad for your first go,” the man praised but Prompto just kept focusing on his breathing. Professor Lupin stepped out as if simply walking from one room to another.

 

“It takes practice, I used to fly out,” Harry assured him as wands were waved over them, removing soot and fixing their clothing.

 

Prompto…was not impressed with what he was seeing of the Ministry as they headed for a desk. It was all very…over the top, ostentatious, and it showed just what they thought of other magical races. The Citadel had been opulent yes, it was the home of Royalty, but it had felt far more functional and subdued. Then again, these people hadn’t been at war for decades.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They entered the Courtroom and Remus spit off to the gallery to observe while they took their seats at the front, behind where Madam Bones would be sittings as she was prosecuting the case personally. Harry sat between Sirius and Prompto, holding the blonds hand beneath the table where no one would be able to see. He could remember how nervous he’d been when interacting with others in the Citadel, even once he was officially a trainee. How much worse would it be when he was still learning the rules of tis world. Hopefully, if he was actually called, he’d be called last.

 

The Courtroom quickly filled with spectators, a lot of them angry parents of their fellow students who had heard all about her first classes and the assigned book, as well as how she tried to kill Harry. When Fudge and Dumbledore took their seats Harry wanted so badly to groan. Though…as bad as Dumbledore was in his attempts to control his life, he had been angered at Hogwarts when Umbridge attacked, putting more students in danger. So for this, he was probably on their side. Fudge on the other hand…

 

Madam Bones took her place and then the Aurors led Umbridge in to the accused’s chair and the chains wrapped around her. She began ranting but nothing was heard, she’d obviously been silenced.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched the court case in confusion and disgust. How could a society survive with that kind of system? They didn’t even try to hide the corruption! At least Bones was living up to his comparison to Cor. Then Harry was called to the witness stand and all hell broke loose as he copied memories to the Pensieve and activated it before anyone could get near it. Screams filled the air as they were forced to watch Harry being attacked and then his blood used in a ritual…so that was Voldemort.

 

“What is the meaning of this!” The Minister screamed and Harry just stared back at him with an expression he’d seen on Noct’s face many times in school and later when dealing with people on the road who had ‘opinions’ on his Dad.

 

“This whole affair began because Madam Umbridge called me a liar. I am simply giving you proof that she was incorrect.”

 

Thankfully that shut everyone up. The memory shifted to show dealing with the Ministry after the ritual, showing Fudge and Umbridge trying to call Harry a liar without actually using the word or anything else that could get them challenged. Then came the infamous class at Hogwarts before the duel and her reactions to the involvement of Professors Lupin and Flitwick. They all got to watch as her wand shifted to aim at Harry, hear Ignis’ yell and they Prompto slamming into Harry, sending them rolling under the table.

 

“Madame Umbridge made her purpose at Hogwarts very clear; she was not there to teach us DADA, she was there to ensure we learnt no defensive magic, despite teaching both OWL and NEWT level students. She is a hungry power bigot who will use any means to get what she wants,” Harry stated coldly, staring at the silenced woman, and looking so much like King Regis. He took out a file and put it down on the desk. “The goblins have been well aware of her actions over the years but wizards never ask them.” He handed it to Madam Bones who opened the file and began to scan the pages within, her rage obvious.

 

“Why should we care about some file from those creatures?” her defence lawyer demanded and Harry smirked at him.

 

“Worried those bribes she paid you in order to fail in your defence of certain clients are recorded in there?”

 

“Chief Warlock, due to this new information it appears my department has many new investigations to run. However, I will not ask for a recess as the current crimes Madame Umbridge is being tried for carry the death penalty already.”

 

Dumbledore nodded in acceptance. “Very well, continue.”   
  


Prompto didn’t think he looked very happy…not since the memory of Voldemort had been shown. It looked like there was enough evidence without him needing to testify which was good. He had addressed Hunters and even other Glaives but that was on things he knew well. He had never had to go to court before and he was a foreigner here, he had the feeling that would be looked down on. At least the Minister looked rather green thanks to Harry’s memories.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis smiled in relief as Harry and Prompto joined them in the Room even as Hermione rushed over to Harry to hug him. “You look exhausted,” Ignis quickly poured out two ore mugs of hot chocolate.

 

“Thanks Iggy, I was mostly horrified and bored. I never got called after Harry,” Prompto grinned as he collapsed on the sofa.

 

“Harry?” Neville asked and Harry smirked.

 

“You don’t mess with the son of a Marauder,” he shrugged, sipping his hot chocolate as Luna laughed.

 

“Will Daddy be up all night writing?”

 

“Yeah, sorry Luna. They had a solicitors Pensieve so before anyone could stop me I dumped in a batch of memories from the graveyard to the murder attempt. Fudge was greener than his bowler! Then I handed over a file the goblins have been trying to give the Ministry for years but no one has cared about. The whole courtroom saw Riddle regain a body so there’ll be no more snide insinuations over that. Bones made a few arrests as well based on reactions to that.”

 

“Lord Black and Harry had them eating out of their palms! Everyone had to roll up their sleeves before leaving. And Umbridge was found guilty, they sentenced her to life in Azkaban.”

 

“Good, the toad deserved the Veil or Kiss!” Neville grumbled.

 

“At least this means the Ministry should begin working against Voldemort, right?” Hermione asked and Harry sighed.

 

“Yeah, but then there’s the flipside of that Mione….Riddle no longer has any reason to work in secret.”

 

The local teens paled at that and Ignis grimaced, he’d been doing his research on the last war. “It was inevitable though, sooner or later he would have made a move, better to force his hand before he is fully prepared.”

 

“Iggy’s got a point. Then again it sounds like the Ministry isn’t ready either,” Gladio offered.

 

“Madam Bones has been doing what she can behind the scenes, so it’s not as bad as it appears,” Harry admitted. “She was at the graveyard and saw it for herself.”

 

“Then there’s the problem of the quality of Auror candidates,” Neville added. “I heard Gran talking about it. Between the trouble keeping Defence Professors and their mixed skills plus Snape… a lot of people aren’t qualifying for the Academy.”

 

“At least with Remus back grades will pick up this year,” Hermione offered.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis woke suddenly, remaining still as he tried to work out why and then he got up and made his way to the other bed, sitting on the edge to gently shake Harry’s shoulder. “Harry, wake up. It’s just a dream,” he called softly. “Harry!” he called a little louder. He shifted fully onto the bed and pulled the curtains closed to activate the silencing spell on them as Harry began calling out in his sleep. “Noctis!” he called and green eyes snapped open….except for a second they were blue.

 

“Ignis,” he gasped and then he was pushing himself up to reach for him and Ignis pulled him into a hug.

 

“It’s alright, I’m here,” he promised.

 

“I…I saw….”

 

“Hush now,” he whispered, obviously he’d been dreaming of Noctis’ life. “We’re safe at Hogwarts.” He ran his fingers through messy black hair, holding on as Harry slowly calmed.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered and Ignis smiled.

 

“There is absolutely no need to apologise, I would rather be woken and able to help you,” he promised. “Think you can go back to sleep?” he reached into the Armiger and pressed a small object into Harry’s hand.

 

Harry looked down and his eyes widened. “Carbuncle,” he murmured, running a finger over the small charm.

 

“I don’t know if he can reach you here but perhaps he can help keep bad dreams away.”

 

“Thanks Specs.”

 

“It’s early, go back to sleep.”

 

Harry lay down but then lifted the quilt in offering. Ignis nodded and slipped under with him. It was hardly the first time he had shared a bed with Noct, especially when they had been on the road and low on funds. It was familiar and comfortable. It was a pity they couldn’t just camp out in the Room; it would make them all feel better to be close, but they would be missed too easily from their dorms.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione read the Prophet, reading the list of those who had been arrested as Madam Bones went to work purging Death Eaters and their supporters from the Ministry. It was a good first step but they were all waiting to see how Voldemort would retaliate. Aurors had been placed at Diagon, St Mungo’s, Hogsmeade, and the school since they were all main targets.

 

The Death Eater kids were being careful, knowing the teachers would not just stand by if they acted. But the teachers couldn’t be everywhere at once, neither could the Prefects. Thankfully, they were vastly outnumbered and they knew it. Students had decided there was safety in numbers and tended to move around in groups.

 

War was coming and now everyone knew it.

__

_TBC…._

_Since it’s a wizarding court, it seems pretty much anything goes, especially when it’s someone like Harry on the stand._


End file.
